guardian de las estrellas
by yuki kirklan jones
Summary: hace mucho, mucho tiempo en un lugar humanos y seres magicos convivian felices, pero todo acabo por la codicia de algunos hombres. solo denle una oportunidad USUK
1. Chapter 1

Todo comenzó en un reino donde convivían juntos humanos y seres mágicos que les enseñaron magia a los humanos, todos vivían en paz y armonía hasta que los humanos comenzaron a usar a los seres mágicos para su propio benefició, en ese momento el delicado balance entre criaturas mágicas y seres humanos se rompió desatando una guerra, después de esto las criaturas mágicas decidieron irse a un lugar lejano a vivir, donde pudieran esperar el momento en que humanos y criaturas mágicas pudieran vivir en paz como en tiempo de antaño, dejando solo una profecía a la única familia en la que aun confiaban que decía :

"en algún momento llegara alguien poseedor de magia segado de poder que querrá destruir ambos mundos en ese momento se alzara una luz de esperanza, un chico con vuestro apellido que los liberara del tirano y nos permitirá volver marcando así nuestro regreso y una nueva era de paz".

··········································· 50 años después ·····················································

En una pequeña choza en medio del bosque un bebe lloraba arrullado en los brazos de su madre, esta acababa de dar a luz a su hijo y se encontraba revisando que todo estuviera en buen estado, cabello rubio claro, tez blanca, piel suave, unas grandes cejas y… aquello que marcaria el destino de su pequeño, unos ojos verde profundos y místicos que refulgían a la luz de la luna

-con que ya es el momento ¿he?- suspiro ella- serás quien nos guíes a una era de paz? , pequeño-la mujer sonreía mientras el pequeño estiraba sus brazos hacia ella sonriendo con la más pura alegría que se pudiese imaginar, pero ella sabía que todo sería muy duro para su pequeño y que tendría que ser muy fuerte.

Sin más al ver la cara durmiente del bebé llevo a su pequeño a la cuna y reparo en que su pequeño aun no tenia nombre, miro por la ventana y sonrió con dulzura y murmuro-hasta mañana mi guardián de las estrellas, buenas noches Arthur- y sin más se fue a dormir

································ En otra casa la misma noche ·············································

-Señor ha nacido ya el joven amo – llego diciendo presuroso uno de los sirvientes del castillo

-que buena noticia- respondió el hombre sentado en una elegante silla de cuero mirando hacia la luna -ha nacido el futuro rey de la humanidad, pero antes debes comenzar una búsqueda-

-cuál será su nombre señor?- pregunto el sirviente cada vez mas nervioso

-hum…buena pregunta-respondió altivo el hombre –su nombre será Ivan…Ivan Braginski


	2. Chapter 2

_Bueno el capi anterior se que estaba corto pero soy mala en capítulos largos,_

_Advertencias: ninguna importante _

Disclaimer: hetalia no me pertenece, hice esta historia por diversión y sin fines de lucro

Sin más el capitulo

_·······························································································································_

_-hasta mañana mi guardián de las estrellas, buenas noches Arthur- _

_-hum…buena pregunta-respondió altivo el hombre –su nombre será Ivan…Ivan Braginski_

········································· 8 años más tarde ······················································

-mamá- grito un niño rubio oji-verde vistiendo una túnica blanca y una capa color verde oscuro corriendo hacia su una mujer rubia, su cabello llegando hasta sus hombros, con sus mismos ojos

-si Arthur, sucedió algo?- pregunto la mujer rubia de estatura media

-Si- exclamo feliz el niño mostrando un bulto en sus brazos-lo encontré en el bosque, puedo quedármelo?- el pequeño conejo que ya se había despertado se removió en los brazos de Arthur

-lo siento, cariño tiene que volver con su familia - dijo la mujer esperando la comprensión del pequeño

- he?, entonces lo dejare donde estaba- dijo con brillo en sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa

-regresa antes de la cena Arthur…- pero el pequeño se había perdido de su vista-cielos, es bastante ágil- soltó una risilla ante su comentario

···································· En un claro del bosque ··················································

-listo, ya estas de vuelta en casa- le decía el pequeño Arthur a su nuevo amigo-sabes, no tengo muchos amigos-dijo triste-mamá dice que haga amigos y lo intento, pero ellos se burlan de mi porque vivo en el bosque pero no me afecta porque tengo amigos como tú y a mamá, pero ella no debe enterarse de esto, ok?- dijo riendo por su pequeña mentira, luego miro al cielo-es bastante temprano, iré al rio un rato- y se marcho rumbo a un rio cercano. Cuando llego busco un lugar en la parte baja del rio donde el agua no le llegaba más allá de las rodillas, aun en la orilla se quito su capa y la deposito en el suelo, acto seguido se metió en el agua chapoteando, así se la paso todo el día hasta que se hiso la hora de volver a casa, se coloco su capa y partió de vuelta a su hogar

····································· En la casa Kirkland ·······················································

-rayos- suspiraba la madre de cierto aventurero niño- otra vez debe haberse entretenido en algo- murmuraba hasta que se dio cuenta de que la cena estaba lista pero faltaba su guardián, pero entonces escucho la puerta abrirse- ya era hora jovencito- dijo volteándose – porque esta mojada tu capa… trataste de pescar de nuevo?-

-p-pues…-dijo rascando su mejilla

-anda ve a cambiarte, mientras serviré la cena- le dijo aun molesta o aparentando estarlo, se volteo y comenzó a servir la sopa, escucho los pasos de su hijo subir la escalera soltó una risita lo suficientemente suave como para que nadie más la oyera- este niño jamás quieto, uno de estos días se enfermara si sigue así- decía mientras alistaba todo para sentarse a la mesa, volvió a escuchar los pasos en la escalera y un

-ya estoy listo mamá-

-entonces ayúdame con los platos-

-si!-

················································· en otra casa ······················································

-Yekaterina, Natalia!- gritaba un niño de no más de ocho años cabello corto y ojos violetas a una chica un poco mayor que el de cabello platinado corto adornado con una diadema y ojos azules que usaba un vestido color crema que se encontraba mas allá, en un invernadero de la extensa casa, junto a ella se encontraba otra chica menor que el de cabello largo igual platinado de ojos azules llevaba que también llevaba un vestido pero a diferencia del de la otra chica era de color azul marino junto a un delantal blanco, ambas chicas voltearon a ver a quien las llamaba

-Ivan- grito Yekaterina

- hermano- respondió Natalia

-que hacen?- pregunto Ivan

- Natalia encontró un pequeño capullo de rosa y lo hemos plantado en esta maseta- respondió Yekaterina

- he?... es una hermosa flor Natalia da~-

-n-no es nada- respondió la aludida

-Ivan!- llamo un hombre alto de cabellera también platinada y ojos violeta-iremos al pueblo ve a prepararte-

-si padre en seguida da~- y se fue a su habitación

·········································· en el pueblo ·····························································

-Ivan, espera fuera de la tienda, saldré en un momento-

-sí, padre da~-

-si quieres puedes ir a jugar con los demás niños, yo me tardare- dijo y sin esperar respuesta entro a la tienda, se dirigió al mostrador donde un suizo de nombre Vash atendía a una mujer, termino de atender a la mujer que se marcho de la tienda y le miro serio un tiempo hasta que rompió el silencio

-lo mismo de siempre?-

- sorpréndeme -

No dijeron más palabras hasta que después de 10 minutos Vash volvió con una bolsa llena de víveres y la depósito en el mostrador- aquí tienes-

-nos vemos después Vash-pago y salió de la tienda encontrando a su hijo parado en el mismo lugar de antes observando a los demás jugar –que sucede?-

-no me dejaron jugar da~- dijo aun con una sonrisa el pequeño

-y no te molesta?- le pregunto no muy convencido su padre

- no porque…-dijo a la vez que un aura oscura salía alrededor de su cuerpo-algún día todos estarán bajo mi poder da~-dijo sin perder ni su aura ni su sonrisa infantil haciendo que a su padre le diera un escalofrió pero ahora estaba seguro de que la leyenda cobraba vida

-pero aunque puedes usar la magia eso no es suficiente- aseguro su padre pero la sonrisa de Ivan no desapareció

- tienes razón, tendrá que ser a la fuerza da~- dijo mientras sacaba un fierro de quien sabe donde

-no necesariamente, hace mucho existían criaturas que, con su magia bajo tu poder podrías esclavizar al mundo-

-perfecto donde están da~?-

- no te preocupes, tu solo no pierdas tu decisión- sonrió el hombre abriendo la puerta del carruaje y partir hacia su hogar

········································ Con los Kirkland ·························································

-mamá, mamá!- llamaba Arthur desde su habitación

-Sí que pasa ahora- respondió la mujer

- cuéntame una historia- pidió con una sonrisa

-está bien, pero luego a dormir-y comenzó con el relato

"_Hace ya mucho tiempo las personas Vivian en paz y armonía y entre ellas vivían las criaturas mágicas, todo era perfecto en este lugar pero un día un grupo de personas se dio cuenta que usando la magia de aquellas criaturas podían incrementar sus propios hechizos y conjuros y llegar donde ningún hechicero llego antes, las criaturas mágicas al ver que su magia era utilizada para el mal decidieron irse hasta que la humanidad volviera a tener un corazón bueno y le dieran un uso correcto a la magia._

_Cuando la decisión estuvo tomada una ninfa fue hasta un pueblo, donde aun vivían algunas familias poseedoras de magia que seguían respetando las reglas del mundo mágico busco a una en especial, la más devota a ellos y les dijo una profecía:_

_En algún momento llegara alguien poseedor de magia segado de poder que querrá destruir ambos mundos en ese momento se alzara una luz de esperanza, un chico con vuestro apellido que los liberara del tirano y nos permitirá volver marcando así nuestro regreso y una nueva era de paz._

_Pero esta familia temía por el bien estar de su heredero y pidieron que se le diera la posibilidad de contar con apoyo, la ninfa entendió la angustia de aquella familia y decidió aceptar agregando:_

_Me habéis conmovido vuestro heredero será acompañado por los hijos de otras tres familias haciendo un grupo conformando por un ilusionista, un médico, un caballero, y vuestro hechicero._

_Aunque la familia no pudo evitar tener una última duda_

_-¿Cómo se encontraran entre ellos sí no nos has dicho los demás nombres?- pregunto la mujer más joven del grupo pero recibió por respuesta un _

_-Ellos lo sabrán por si mismos- y dicho esto desapareció sin dejar rastro."_

- bien te ha gustado?- dijo después del relato la joven rubia

-si me encanto, pero me gustaría ver una ninfa-

-claro algún día, pero por ahora debes dormir, buenas noches guardián-le beso la frente y se dirigió a la puerta

-buenas noches, mamá- y vio como ella salía de la habitación, no resistió mucho y se quedo dormido

·······························································································································

Bueno que tal? Les gusto? Estuvo corto? Esperaban más?

El nombre de Belarús en varios fics es Natasha pero buscando en internet salía que realmente era Natalia

En el próximo cap. Sale al fin Alfred, estoy pensando en poner a Vietnam (en varios fics trata mal a Alfred y es hora de la revancha, no?), lo hago o no?

Dejen comentarios se acepta todo (hasta tomatazos), la idea era subirlo ayer 4 de julio, no sé cuando el próximo no he estado inspirada últimamente TT*TT pero no se preocupen que la historia va si o si.

Bueno chauu…


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, no me maten por que los capítulos sean muy demasiado cortos, es que si es largo me salgo del tema original y se arruina la trama (por no contar que se me atrofia el cerebro, me estreso, etc.)

Advertencias: muere un personaje

Los personajes no son míos TT·TT solo la trama es mía,

·······························································································································

Llego la mañana y los rayos del sol se colaron por la ventana despertando a un travieso rubio que salió de la cama de inmediato con una sonrisa en la cara, se vistió y arreglo y fue a la cocina donde estaba su madre

-buenos días - exclamo Arthur

-buenos días Arthur, dormiste bien?-respondió ella

El pequeño se sentó a la mesa y se dispuso a desayunar mientras su madre lavaba los platos, pero ese día era especial, todo estaba bien, porque ese día era su cumpleaños y estaba muy feliz.

Por otro lado su madre sabía que no podía esperar más tiempo tenía que decirle a Arthur que él era el hechicero destinado a ayudar tanto a humanos como criaturas mágicas, también tendría que entrenarlo en magia más a menudo, pero al menos podía darle un "happy birthday" y con eso en mente una vez termino de lavar le dijo a su hijo

-arthy, si quieres puedes ir a jugar al pueblo, aun queda mucho para tu celebración de cumpleaños-

- a si… el señor Vash me pidió que le ayudara a ordenar la nueva mercadería-

-pues ve y diviértete yo me quedare a terminar los quehaceres-

-está bien, adiós-

- ten cuidado-

················································ con Ivan ·····························································

Ya había desayunado y se estaba preparando ya que iría con su padre otra vez al pueblo, esta vez a la panadería de los Vargas, y de regreso le darían un obsequio por ser su cumpleaños, el día anterior su padre le había contado una leyenda antigua sobre las criaturas de las que le había estado hablando

/flash back/

-Se cree que el hechicero y su sequito derrotaran a quien quiera apoderarse de las criaturas mágicas y usarlas para el mal, así que si quieres utilizarlas tendrás que enfrentarte a ellos- dijo sentado en la cama de su hijo

- no hay problema, da~-Ivan que había puesto una de sus típicas sonrisas sádica/infantil se encontraba arropado hasta el cuello mirando fijamente hacia su padre- porque si me los encuentro…*sacando una tubería mientras lo rodea un aura maligna* se harán uno conmigo da~-

-su…supongo que estará bien- a su padre le había aparecido una gotita en la sien estilo anime

/ Fin /

Cuando estuvo listo se dirigió a la entrada de la mansión donde ya le esperaba un carruaje y dentro de este su padre, el viaje en si fue tranquilo y silencioso, hasta entrar al pueblo donde su padre decidió que era momento y rompió el silencio

-si quieres esta vez puedes ir a ver las tiendas y escoger un regalo para ti-le dijo acariciando su cabeza

-está bien-

-me tardare en la tienda, esta vez son negocios, asique puedes estar tranquilo pero no te alejes tanto-

-si-

Después de unos minutos llegaron a su destino, justo frente a la panadería Vargas no era gran cosa una tienda de un piso que también les serbia de casa pero los panes (y derivados de la masa) que allí se vendían eran conocidos en siete condados alrededor del pueblo. El señor Braginski se bajo del carruaje lenta y elegantemente seguido por Ivan, cuando ambos estuvieron fuera del carruaje el señor Braginski le ordeno al cochero que se marchara por el momento después se volvió hacia su hijo y le indico que ya podía marcharse y entro a la panadería donde atendía una mujer castaña con el cabello un poco más abajo del hombro vestida con un mandil blanco y un paño cubriendo su cabello que al verlo la sonrisa que antes lucia su rostro cambio a una mueca de miedo y entro a la habitación continua de la que segundos después salió un hombre también castaño lleno de harina

-q-que se le ofrece- respondió Alonzo Vargas, pero en su voz se le notaba nerviosismo

-vengo por el dinero Vargas-

-a-aquí esta- dijo entregándole un sobre sellado

-supongo que no tendrás que preocuparte por percances este mes-el señor Vargas iba a responder pero en ese momento se asomaron por la puerta de la habitación dos niños castaños con un rulo sobresaliendo pero para distintos lados-espero no te moleste que revise la tienda-

-c-claro que no-

·······························································································································

Arthur había llegado al pueblo y estaba llegando a la tienda de abarrotes de Vash cuando vio fuera de la tienda que a nueva mercadería ya estaba en la puerta, apresuro mas el paso no quería llegar tarde y que el señor Vash le sorprendiera pero la suerte no estaba de su lado el día de hoy

-llegas tarde-se oyó una voz a su espalda

-waa… s-señor Vash es que…yo- pero fue interrumpido por una que conocía muy bien

-feliz cumpleaños Arthur-le dijo la hermana pequeña de Vash, Lili, una pequeña de la misma edad de Arthur de un hermoso cabello rubio corto atado por un listón morado

-ah… gracias Lili-

-bueno si es tu cumpleaños supongo que podemos simular que esto no sucedió- Vash siempre le había tenido admiración a ese niño, por eso decido darle otra oportunidad y dio por zanjado el asunto- pero que no se vuelva a repetir-

-si señor- respondió Arthur dio media vuelta y comenzó a cargar cajas hacia dentro del almacén del suizo

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, a excepción de que de vez en cuando Arthur se tropezaba y la caja se le resbalaba y caía de lleno al piso fuera de eso nada fuera de lo normal hasta que todas y cada una de las cajas estuvo ordenada en el almacén, pero sobraba una caja mediana que al momento de revisar la etiqueta se dieron cuenta de que iban dirigidos a la verdulería de Fernando Carriedo un buen amigo de Vash, así que envió a Arthur a entregarle la caja

-bien Arthur entregas la caja y quedas libre de obligaciones, aquí tienes tu paga-dijo dejando en su bolsa un sobre- y Lili te tiene un regalo- apenas termino de recitar la frase entro su hermanita con una bolsa sellada que le entrego a Arthur-y bien no lo vas a abrir?-

-ah… si- y procedió a quitar el sello para ver el contenido que resulto ser una capa nueva de color verde claro un regalo muy acertado ya que la capa que llevaba puesta le quedaba corta –gracias Lili, es muy bonita- dijo mientras se la acomodaba en los hombros-bueno, me voy- tomo la caja y partió a la verdulería, la caja cubría la mayor parte de su visión por lo que le costaba no chocar con la gente por suerte conocía el camino o ya estaría perdido, cuando al voltear en una esquina choco con un niño de ojos violetas, ambos cayeron al piso y la caja que Arthur cargaba cayó a un lado de el

-a lo siento… estas bien?-se apresuro a levantarse y darle la mano al oji-violeta

-si no te preocupes-respondió para tomarle la mano y levantarse dándose cuenta que tenía un raspón en su mano pero mas fue su sorpresa cuando el rubio frente a el saco un pañuelo limpio su mano y la vendo con el mismo

-ahora se siente mejor no?- el oji-violeta no entendía el comportamiento del otro, el no le alejaba y le había ayudado era un chico extraño, a eso le llamaban "amigo" no sabía pero una voz lo saco de su ensimismamiento

- oh aquí estas hijo te había estado buscando-se acerco un hombre peli-blanco al chico- te dije que no te alejaras tanto-cuando reparo en la presencia del rubio lo primero que noto fue la señal de sus ojos, la señal que había estado buscando-bueno nos vamos el cochero ya llego-tomo la mano de Ivan y partieron

-adiós-oyó que gritaba el rubio tomando la caja y entrando a la verdulería

Cuando entraron en el carruaje le dio una orden a uno de los guardias que les acompañaban "sigue a ese niño y averigua donde vive, luego ve al pueblo y guía a los refuerzos al lugar, le hemos encontrado" y el hombre partió en la misma dirección que antes tomara el pequeño, al ver esto el peli-blanco sonrió ampliamente satisfecho, una vez que llegara a la mansión enviaría a un grupo de sus soldados al pueblo y llevar a cabo su cometido

·······························································································································

Después de todo el trabajo que le toco regreso a casa para tener su cena de cumpleaños y poder dormir pensaba él mientras caminaba hacia su casa pero no se daba cuenta de que era seguido una vez llego a su casa abrió la puerta y grito

-ya estoy aquí mamá- al tiempo que entraba a la casa

-ah Arthur llegaste justo a tiempo- decía la mujer al tiempo que terminaba de arreglar la mesa-toma asiento por favor - y así lo hiso mientras su madre se acercaba con una pequeña cajita adornada con un listón en sus manos-ábrela- con sumo cuidado de no romperla Arthur abrió la cajita y cuanta fue su sorpresa cuando vio que era un relicario que guardaba una foto de sus padres y el, una de las pocas fotos que había visto de su padre pero el otro lado no tenía ninguna foto, como leyendo su mente su madre contesto- ese espacio es para ti y tu persona especial-Arthur sonrió a la vez que su madre pero el momento fue interrumpido por el estomago del pequeño haciendo que el mismo se sonrojara, Britanny Kirkland se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a la cocina de donde trajo un enorme pastel para cenar

-gracias mami-

- no hay de que- y así empezaron a festejar sin saber que la alegría no duraría mucho

·······························································································································

Mientras fuera de la casa ocho hombres se preparaban para irrumpir en la morada Kirkland como se les había ordenado, su misión era la de llevarse consigo al pequeño oji-verde y eliminar a cualquiera que estuviera cerca en ese momento cuando todo estuvo listo se acercaron a la morada y uno de ellos pateo la puerta haciendo que cayera al piso dejando a los intrusos entrar al recinto espantando a Arthur y poniendo a la defensiva a su madre, uno de los hombres se fue acercando a Arthur con la intención de llevárselo pero la rubia ni se lo permitiría así que se paró de su asiento y se interpuso en la marcha del desconocido

-Arthur huye- no se lo podía creer ella quería que la abandonara

-p-pero si me voy tú…-

-te he dicho que te vayas- espeto con un tono entre preocupado y enojado a lo que Arthur no se pudo negar y con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos tomo el relicario y poder conservar un recuerdo, pero no lo dejarían huir tan fácil, un haz de luz salió de la mano de uno de los hombres que aturdió a Britanny dándoles tiempo para dejarla inconsciente con un golpe, asustado Arthur salió por una ventana seguido por ellos antes de irse pronunciaron unas palabras extrañas y la casa donde se hallaba su madre inconsciente ardía en llamas, pero no podía volver si lo hacia el sacrificio de su madre seria en vano así que junto toda su fuerza de voluntad y corrió lo más rápido que pudo siendo seguido de cerca por esos tipos hasta que llego a una saliente en el inicio de la parte baja del rio, que resultaba ser la más honda de todo el recorrido, en donde al verse sin salida quiso volver pero ya era tarde y estaba acorralado, no había escapatoria amenos que… junto todo su poder en lo que parecía una esfera de energía, la energía siempre tenía un color azul pero esta era de color verde al igual que sus ojos y la lanzo contra sus perseguidores pero al no tener suficiente entrenamiento estos la desviaron fácilmente pero para sorpresa de todos la esfera se dirigió al mismo punto de donde salió hacia Arthur que no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla y recibió el impacto de lleno haciéndole caer al agua trato de nadar y salir del agua pero la corriente era muy fuerte para el por lo que fue arrastrado rio abajo y también le costaba mantenerse a flote por lo que acabo cerrando sus ojos

·······························································································································

Mientras los hombres que habían llegado ya a casa de su jefe estaban nerviosos la misión era llevárselo no matarlo pero era tarde ahora lo peor sería el castigo dado por el señor Braginski.

Al fin llegaron al salón donde estaba el recostado en un sillón en su escritorio

-s-señor- comenzó uno de ellos-hemos eliminado a Britanny Kirkland-

-excelente- espeto complacido-y que hay del niño?-

-p-pues vera…- respondió otro –el callo al rio y por lo que parece se ahogo-

-¡pero serán imbéciles!- grito parándose de golpe azotando la mesa-¡ese niño era la llave para encontrar a esas malditas criaturas!-

-s-se dará p-por vencido señor- pregunto otro recibiendo por respuesta una risa maniática

-oh claro que no, encontrare otra forma de encontrar a esas cosas o dejo de ser Yerik Braginski

·······························································································································

En otro lugar muy lejos de ahí Arthur despertaba en un lugar desconocido para él, estaba en una casa, no, era una mansión lo sabía por lo grande y bien decorada asustado llevo su mano a su pecho tranquilizándose al ver que el relicario y la foto seguían intactos, aun con temor se levanto y recorrió los pasillos buscando a quien le llevo a ese lugar pero no encontraba a nadie hasta que un delicioso aroma lo llevo a la cocina

-oh ya despertaste?- escucho que le decían desde detrás, cuando se volteo se encontró con un niño rubio castaño de ojos azules de más o menos su misma edad – mamá el niño de las cejas ya despertó- parecía que le iba a dar un tic severo, ese niño acababa de burlarse de sus cejas pero todo eso paso a segundo plano cuando vio entrar por la puerta a una mujer rubia de sonrisa cálida al igual que…

-me alegra que despertaras niño, cuál es tu nombre?- eso lo devolvió a la realidad la cruel realidad su madre estaba muerta y si se fijaba bien ella tenía los ojos azules su madre los tenia verdes, y su cabello era lacio hasta los hombros mientras el de la mujer en frente de el era ondulado en las puntas y arriba de los hombros aunque sus sonrisas eran casi idénticas lo que las diferenciaba era que las de esa mujer no eran para él, quiso llorar pero no podía mostrarse débil ante nada ahora que nadie se preocuparía de él ni de su protección

-bueno vamos a desayunar si?- ofreció la mujer dirigiéndose a la cocina

-si me muero de hambre- se quejo el niño oji azul siguiendo a su madre hasta que reparo en que su "invitado" no los seguía –tu también tienes que desayunar – le dijo con una sonrisa que nadie excepto su madre le había dedicado lo que hiso que se sonrojara involuntariamente y lo siguiera "quizás no sean malos después de todo" pensó y se fue dispuesto a desayunar

·······························································································································

Y les gusto ahora lo hice más largo pero me tarde más de lo previsto pero quiero agradecerles a los que me leen y los que comentan porque sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz gracias especiales a:

MyobiXHitachiin: (y acertaste de lleno en todos)

clicker-195: (porque me diste la idea de hacerlo un grupo)

Dibucrito: (esa era la idea y que se notara me impulso a no dejar el fic)

Y yo sé quién eres ai-san gracias por comentar

Hasta otro cap.

Los quiero


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno a los que me odian por el cap. Anterior *se esconde detrás de un árbol* no me maten y también siento el retraso ya no daba para más mi cerebro y la inspiración jamás llego asique me costó mucho terminarlo.

Advertencias: creo que no a no ser que Vietnam cuente

Sin más el cap.

·······························································································································

Era un hermoso día en la mansión Jones en el patio se encontraba un joven rubio castaño ojos azules y ante estos unos lentes de unos 15 años practicando con la espada junto a su tutor un austriaco de cabello largo recogido en una coleta de unos 19 años también con lentes a un lado estaban los mayordomos de la familia un joven de ojos cafés cabello castaño recogido en una coleta y un joven rubio de ojos verdes de finas facciones pero no por eso menos varonil, ambos de también 15 años arreglaban la mesa exterior de los Jones preparando la merienda, cuando estuvo les llamaron a la mesa

-Alfred, Roderich la merienda ya esta lista- dijo sereno Arthur

-si no se apresuran se va a enfriar aru- secundo Yao

Si este no era el típico niño rico mimado, para Alfred F. Jones sus sirvientes eran parte de su familia por lo que el trato entre ellos era familiar excepto si venían visitas donde se volvía un trato formal

-donde están kiku y Elizaveta - pregunto el oji-azul acercándose a los mayordomos dejando ver que era notablemente más alto-no comerán con nosotros?-

-kiku está en el pueblo aru- respondió el chino

-y Elizaveta dijo que no se movería del rosal hasta que quedara listo- termino el angloparlante

-oh ustedes si parecen hermanos-comento el heredero de los Jones

-pero no lo somos- dijo Arthur de lo más normal

-claro que si aru~-corrigió Yao fingiendo estar ofendido aun que todos sabían que no era así- eres mi hermanito-

-solo soy unos meses menor-

-como sea somos hermanos desde que llegaste aru-

-sí, supongo que podría considerarse así-Arthur suspiro después de terminar la oración, llevarle la contraria a Yao no serviría de nada, aun así no evito sonreír ante el recuerdo de aquel día que marco su vida para siempre

/flash back/

Después del desayuno se había propuesto irse de allí puesto que estaba seguro que todo lo que había ocurrido era culpa suya esos hombres habían ido a por él y su madre había muerto protegiéndolo, y lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era que alguien más saliera lastimado por su culpa. Ya estaba listo para partir se había colado por una ventana y se dirigía a la puerta principal cuando una voz lo detuvo

-a dónde vas pequeño- pregunto una joven de cabello castaño hasta la cintura, vestida con una vestimenta tradicional china cortando flores en el jardín

-me voy, no quiero causar problemas-Arthur quería irse lo más pronto posible mas algo en esa mujer le hacía desistir y quedarse más tiempo

-no creo que alguien como tu cause problemas- la mujer ya estaba de pie caminando hacia el, Arthur al darse cuenta de eso quiso retroceder pero la castaña ya lo tenía rodeado en un abrazo luego se puso de pie tomo suavemente su mano y lo miro a los ojos fijamente-estas triste?-pregunto con una vos dulce-no te preocupes está bien-creyó oír un murmullo a la vez que ella tomaba su mano y le llevaba hacia una parte del jardín llena de gardenias, claveles y violetas una sensación de paz rodeaba el lugar y lo transmitía a cualquiera que lo mirara, Arthur comprendió el mensaje que el jardín escondía enseguida gracias a que conocía aquel lenguaje y esbozando una sonrisa disfruto de la brisa que había en aquel lugar creando un ambiente de calma que duro cerca de 5 minutos, ya que fue roto por un grito proveniente de atrás de una pérgola cercana

-mamá, donde estas? aru-llamo un niño al igual que la mujer castaño y de ojos cafés que iba en dirección a ellos

-estoy aquí cariño!-grito la mujer a su lado haciendo que el niño se volteara hacia ellos y corriera a su madre por lo que no evito recordar cuando el corría a los brazos de su madre y que ya no podría hacerlo nunca más, pero su mano fue sujetada sacándolo de su mente, preguntándose como un gesto tan pequeño pudo hacerlo sentir mejor – vamos la señora Jones te está buscando- le dijo con suavidad y ternura mientras lo jalaba de vuelta a la mansión a lo cual obedeció, esa mujer le traía mucha calma y le hacía sentir protegido le recordaba a su madre y lo mucho que le faltaba en ese momento, tan ensimismado estaba que no se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado al salón donde estaba la señora Jones esperando, levanto la vista despacio y se encontró con que ella le estaba llamando, asique se acerco a ella

-que vas a hacer ahora?- pregunto seria

-no lo sé, pero no me puedo quedar aquí- realmente la pregunta lo sorprendió, no esperaba ser descubierto tan rápido en su intento de escape

- te equivocas, lo peor que puedes hacer es irte de aquí-su expresión seguía seria pero más relajada-ellos te seguirán a donde vallas y acabaran con cualquiera que intente protegerte-

-es por eso que tengo que irme o sino usted y los demás van a…-no podía terminar le aterraba la idea de que más gente muriera por su culpa al punto que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente

-no te preocupes esta mansión está protegida con magia no importa cuánto lo intenten no nos encontraran ya que está escondida solo alguien que sepa donde esta puede traerte aquí- algo en la voz o el semblante de esa mujer le decía que podía confiar en ella totalmente pero había una pregunta que le inquietaba

-por que hace esto?, digo no me conoce y aun así…-

-la marca en tus ojos- respondió al instante como si fuera algo obvio

-marca?-

-supongo que tu madre te conto la historia de cómo desaparecieron y como volverán los seres mágicos, verdad?- el solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza-el hechicero del cuento eres nada más y nada menos que tu, la marca de tus ojos te delata- dijo apuntándole, pero al no ver respuesta siguió-es por eso que buscaremos a alguien para que te entrene en lo que respecta a la magia-

-eh… si se trata de eso yo podría encargarme de él-hablo la hasta ahora callada castaña

-si quieres puedes hacerlo pero tendrá que ser uno estricto-

-si señora!- exclamo la mujer mientras Arthur no acababa de entender todo lo descubierto pero sabia una cosa tenía que aprender lo más rápido posible e irse de ahí, la mujer que sería su tutora se le acerco le tomo la mano y se fueron fuera de la mansión hasta llegar a una cabaña donde estaba el mismo niño de antes y otro más de ojos café y cabello negó corto

-muchas gracias por esto señora- dijo tímido el pequeño

-puedes decirme "mamá" si lo deseas- dijo captando la atención de todos los pequeños

-q-que?- si antes estaba confundido ahora estaba peor

-dije que me encargaría de ti, en otras palabras te adopte-no sabía porque pero saber eso lo hiso sentir muy feliz

-si tengo un hermanito-aru, viste kiku tendrás un primo nuevo-decía feliz yao mientras abrazaba a su nuevo "hermano"

/fin flash back/

-Arthur despierta-aru!- llamo por quien-sabe-que-ves yao

-ah…que… lo siento no te había escuchado yao-

-Alfred se fue a la puerta a recibir a la señorita Thi y Roderich a preparar su habitación - dijo el "hermano mayor" (aunque nadie le veía así)

-ha?...ya veo, bueno iré a lavar los platos-

-en que piensas tanto?- Yao notaba que Arthur últimamente estaba sumido en sus pensamientos demasiado tiempo al punto de no poner atención y eso le preocupaba ya que le conocía y nunca había sido del tipo de chico que ignora a los demás, por otro lado Arthur se sorprendió ante la pregunta , sabía que últimamente había estado ausente pero en la voz de Yao se sentía que habla en serio y no lo dejaría marchar sin una respuesta convincente prueba de eso no dijo su característico "aru" al final de la oración

-no es solo que…-dudaba si seguir pero después de todo era de su confianza podía contarle y de paso pedir un consejo - últimamente he empezado a recordar momentos de mi vida y no puedo evitar tener una mal presentimiento, como si algo fuese a suceder dentro de poco, algo malo-

-no te preocupes, recuerda este lugar está protegido con magia-mientras hablaban Yao le hiso una seña para que le siguiera con los platos que quedaban en la mesa-no importa que pase no podrán hacerte daño, te has vuelto muy fuerte-

-gracias Yao, creo que Alfred tenía razón realmente estoy paranoico- aunque le dijeran eso la sensación en su estomago no desaparecía, pero decidió no prestarle atención seguían caminando hasta que fuera de la cocina encontraron a una chica de cabello castaño medianamente largo recogido en una coleta adornada con dos flores y ojos color café vestida con un vestido asiático verde, a su lado estaban Alfred y Roderich, al momento que entraban a la cocina se detuvieron frente a la invitada hicieron una reverencia en señal de respeto y partieron a la cocina, observando desde ahí como Roderich llevaba a la chica a su habitación luego que se perdieran de vista Alfred entro casi corriendo a la cocina y se acerco a Arthur

-porque no me dijiste que venían visitas?- dijo haciendo un puchero que cualquier niño de tres años envidiaría

-si te avise, si no escuchaste es tu problema- le respondió de lo más normal mientras seguía lavando los platos, derrotado el rubio más oscuro se retiro de la cocina alegando que estaría ocupado y que no le molestaran y se dirigió a su habitación, a los minutos después se oyó como bajaban las escaleras, Roderich bajaba en dirección a donde estaban sus compañeros, desviándose hacia la alacena sacando el pote que contenía el té

-estas bien?-pregunto el chino al ver la expresión cancina en el rostro del mayor, basto una mirada de este para comprender, no es que fuera difícil hacerlo seguramente era de aquellas chicas ricas y difíciles de complacer que venían de vez en cuando a cerrar tratos con Alfred, ya que su familia era una de las más nobles e importantes del país

-si lo quieres yo podría hacerme cargo de ella mientras esta aquí-se ofreció el ingles

-te advierto que no será fácil, es bastante mimada- dijo al tiempo que le entregaba el té que había preparado

-no te preocupes creo que podre-recibió el té para seguidamente colocarlo en una elegante bandeja de plata y dirigirse al cuarto de la señorita Ty, al llegar a la puerta golpeo un par de veces recibiendo como respuesta un "adelante" abrió la puerta y la vio sentada frente a la ventana, a su lado diviso una mesa en la cual dejo el té, hizo una reverencia e hizo ademan de irse cuando escucho a la joven llamarle

-espera, quiero que te quedes puedo necesitar algo mas-

-como usted diga- respondió Arthur.

La chica apenas dio un sorbo al te cambio su expresión a una de molestia y arrojo con toda su fuerza la taza hacia el dando de lleno en su rostro logrando hacerle un corte en su mejilla derecha y que el liquido mojara el uniforme que llevara el ingles

-a eso le llamas te? Es asqueroso- dijo mirándolo despectivamente, usando toda la paciencia y autocontrol del que era poseedor respiro profundo y le dijo

-en seguida le preparare otro té my lady-

-olvídalo, quiero ir al pueblo- sentencio con una mirada de desprecio, iba a mandar todo al demonio y decirle un par de cosas pero recordó que el trato que se cerraría con ella era de los más importantes para Alfred así que decidió callarse y seguir las ordenes que se le dictaban

-en seguida my lady- se paro, camino hacia fuera de la habitación cerrando suavemente la puerta, una vez afuera se limpio el hilo se sangre que corría de su mejilla y por su mente paso un pensamiento "cuando esto termine alguien va a pagar por no cuidar a sus invitados" puso una sonrisa macabra y se fue a la biblioteca donde de seguro estaba Roderich, y ciertamente ahí estaba leyendo uno de los tomos más grandes, se acerco y le tomo el hombro

-Rode puedes alistar el carruaje la "señorita" quiere ir al pueblo-dijo con evidente sarcasmo

-te dije que sería difícil- le reprocho sin voltearlo a ver aun

-I know, I know pero es necesario para el bloody trato que tiene que hacer- en eso Roderich voltea y centra su atención en la mejilla del contrario

-que te paso en la mejilla?-

-ah?… no es nada solo un raspón, lo vendare antes de ir al pueblo o a yao le dará un ataque de histeria- ambos se rieron ante la imagen mental de yao

-bueno me voy a cambiar el uniforme-

·······························································································································

Que por que estaba encerrado?, simple, no le agradaba que esa gente lo visitara, no podía hacerle jugarretas a Roderich o molestar a Arthur, esta última, actividad que ocupaba el 90% de su tiempo, y estos tenían que tratarlo con tanta frialdad era exasperante además de que eran la mayoría unos quejumbrosos mimados que siempre criticaban todo el trabajo de Elizaveta por pura envidia ya que tanto para él como para el resto de la casa era el mejor jardín, pero ya se estaba hartando quería salir a comer algo lo que fuese y también saber cómo le iba a los demás soportando a esa chica y más que todo deseaba saber cómo estaba el

Miro por la ventana y ve que hay un carruaje salía de su mansión y se marchaba, por lo que sabía hoy no saldrían así que solo podía significar que ella se iba, se alegro pensando que la chica se rindió y se iría, con ese pensamiento bajo las escaleras rápidamente para encontrarse con la persona que secretamente quería más que a cualquiera en el mundo, salió disparado a la biblioteca y no lo encontró, reviso la cocina y nada, el dormitorio, el estudio, el sótano y el no aparecía, al fin fue al jardín donde esperaba encontrarlo ya que por alguna razón que desconocía le gustaba estar horas observándolo, como si este le contara cosas más interesantes que escuchar sus maravillosas acciones heroicas, pero en ese lugar solo estaban hablando Elizaveta y Yao, lo más seguro era que Yao sabría donde esta Arthur asique se acerco a donde ellos estaban

-HAHAHAHA the hero is here, saben dónde está Arthie?-

-Roderich dijo que acompaño a la "señorita" Thi al pueblo cercano aru-dijo yao

-tenemos invitados?- pregunto desconcertada Elizaveta a lo que recibió miradas extrañadas por parte de los otros- que? He estado todo el día arreglando el rosal nuevo-

-bueno realmente no se mucho aru, solo que no se irá hasta cerrar el trato con Alfred aru- termino Yao, pero esa noticia no era nada satisfactoria para Al

·······························································································································

Mientras con Arthur todo estaba en paz por ahora llegaron al pueblo y le dictaron al cochero donde quedarse y se dirigieron a la primera tienda una de ropa elegante, estuvieron cerca de una hora en esta tienda y lo único que Arthur debía hacer era sostener los innumerables vestidos que llevarían, luego pasaron media hora en una de zapatos, y así sucesivamente hasta que ya prácticamente anochecía y estaban cargando en el carruaje lo que habían comprado que iban desde vestidos, zapatos, hasta una gama de accesorios, estaban subiendo las ultimas bolsas cuando le llamo la joven Lynh que por extrañas circunstancias no había dicho palabra alguna durante el viaje

-hey, ve a comprarme algo de té de verdad- dijo con soberbia

-e-enseguida my lady- dijo con una sonrisa forzada y un tic en el ojo mientras maldecía por dentro el que Alfred no haya cerrado el trato apenas llego, pero bueno tendría que aguantar y comportarse como el caballero que era…o decía ser, después de todo era su trabajo así que sin más se dirigió a una tienda de abastecimiento para comprar el dichoso/jodido té que se le fue entregado en una botella de cristal sellada, pago y salió de la tienda pero grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar el carruaje, ya estaba a unas horas de anochecer y tendría que atravesar el bosque para llegar a la mansión, soltó un suspiro, después de todo podía llegar a la mansión antes de que oscureciera, se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie a su alrededor y se descargo maldiciendo todo lo que se le cruzara

-bloody hell que hice para que tuviera que pasarme esto a mi- se repetía una y otra vez mientras caminaba hacia el bosque- tuve que ser muy malo en mi vida pasada, god, ¿por qué a mí?-

·······························································································································

Ya en la mansión el carruaje había llegado, y Al había decidido que apenas llegara esa chica cerraría el trato para que se largara, así que fue a la entrada a recibirla junto con Rode, Elizaveta, Yao y kiku, este último había llegado `poco antes que el carruaje, y en seguida notaron que alguien faltaba

-donde esta Arthur?- pregunto Alfred

-el mayordomo ese, se fue vaya a saber a dónde-dijo caminando a la entrada quedando de espaldas a Alfred-y si te interesa dijo que no volvería, ahora entra que tengo prisa-

-no…-

-he te he dicho que no volverá así que…- no pudo seguir cuando se vio interrumpida

-lo conozco y el no se iría, hay que buscarlo- dijo Alfred

-enseguida aru-

-voy por las lámparas- dijo kiku

-te acompaño- grito Elizaveta

·······························································································································

Estaba en medio del bosque, no sabía dónde estaba y lo peor de todo ya había anochecido, "simplemente, ¿podía ponerse peor?" era el pensamiento que cruzaba su mente mientras seguía caminando, lo único que veía eran árboles, a la derecha árboles, a la izquierda árboles, el recordaba que solo era una hora caminando a la mansión y ya habían pasado cerca de tres horas y media, incluso podía jurar que había estado caminando en círculos, unos putos círculos una y otra vez no llegaba a ningún lado y ¡se había perdido la hora del té! Eso era una tragedia, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio que había llegado a "ese" lugar cerca al rio esa saliente de hace 7 años, se acerco lentamente a la orilla y noto las marcas que había dejado su ataque, así que si seguía hacia el bosque encontraría…

······························································································································

Bien lo siento me demore más de lo que tenía previsto, espero que le haya gustado y avísenme si los personajes están Ooc

Si creen que lo merezco ¿review?


	5. Chapter 5

Se acerco lentamente a la orilla y noto las marcas que había dejado su ataque, así que si seguía hacia el bosque encontraría…sin pensarlo dos veces corrió en dirección al centro del bosque buscando su antigua casa, estaba desesperado, asustado, no había vuelto a ese lugar desde que llego con los Jones, pero detrás de él iban cuatro criaturas una envuelta en una luz verde, otra amarilla, otra de color lila, y otra celeste que observaban atentamente al ingles

-deberías ir tu aglee- dijo el hada celeste

-he! pe-pero emi y si lo empeoro?- reclamo la aludida

-de todas maneras es tu obligación- dijo el hada color lila

-lilian! No te pongas de su lado-

-disculpen pero ¿no deberíamos ir todas a buscar a nuestros respectivos protegidos?- la de color amarillo observaba la escena con una gota en la frente

-he? Tu tampoco quieres acompañarme, kin mala!-

-es cierto yo aun debo encontrar a mi protegido, cuando le encuentre les enviare un mensaje con su posición -respondió el hada lila y cada una partió por su respectivo camino yendo la de color verde detrás de Arthur, Lástima que no eran las únicas que observaban la escena

·······························································································································

Al fin había llegado, aun estaban los restos de lo que en un tiempo lejano había sido su hogar, ahora no era más que un montón de cenizas que nadie había limpiado, su rostro era adornado por una mueca de dolor y melancolía juntas avanzo por los escombros buscando algo que hubiera sobrevivido al fuego, pero dentro de su corazón solo esperaba hallar una prueba de que su madre aun vivía pero lo que encontró le demostró lo contrario, el broche que su madre cuidaba con mucho recelo estaba carbonizado justo en el mismo lugar donde años atrás estuvo inconsciente su madre rompiendo todas las esperanzas de volver a ver a su madre que en secreto siempre mantuvo en su corazón todos esos años, abatido y vencido por la fatiga de la caminata cayó de rodillas en medio de su "hogar" y aferrándose al broche de su madre lloro como en esos 7 años no lo había hecho jurando que sería la última vez que lloraría la perdida de alguien amado, ya que ahora tenía una misión y era encontrar a los asesinos de su madre y hacerlos pagar.

La pequeña aglee que había observado todo se acerco al joven que se suponía debía proteger, sabía no serviría pro eso no significaba que no lo hiciera de todos modos y le acaricio la mejilla con su pequeña mano mientras susurraba palabras de aliento en su oído pero con lo que no contaba era con que Arthur se había dado cuenta de su presencia y la miraba atentamente hasta que se decidió a hablar

-di-disculpa pero quien eres?-

-ah?... espera puedes verme?- pregunto sorprendida-pues soy nada menos que tu hada, y mi nombre es aglee, mucho gusto- dijo al tiempo que estiraba su pequeña mano hacia Arthur

-creí que las criaturas como tu se habían ido-correspondiendo al saludo-y también…como puedes ser mi hada?-

-simple yo nací de tu primera sonrisa y tengo el deber de protegerte, por eso vine aquí- aglee se echo a reír estruendosamente contagiando a Arthur

·······························································································································

-Arthur donde estas-aru-

-Arthur-san!-

-Arthie! No hagas que el Hero se preocupe!-

Lo habían buscado en el pueblo pero uno de los habitantes les había indicado que un chico de grandes cejas ir en dirección al bosque, no era buena idea buscar en el bosque muy entrada la noche, pero estaban decididos a no volver hasta hallarle pero sus caras denotaban que perdían poco a poco las esperanzas hasta que un murmullo detrás de ellos

-si siguen aquí jamás le encontraran-

-lo sé pero no nos pueden ver ni oír-

-pero no podemos hacer algo para ayudar-

-Q-QUIEN ANDA AHÍ! SALGA!-grito/ordeno el americano poniéndose a la defensiva temblando nada heroicamente a un lado de Yao que había tomado una rama preparándose para cualquier tipo de ataque al igual que Kiku que se había posicionado al otro lado del chino

-me sorprende que puedas verme pero eso no trae buenas noticias- esto último dicho en un susurro por una mujercita celeste con alas

-s-somos hadas- agrego la de color amarillo

-si claro y yo me creo eso- dijo Alfred que creía era una broma de Arthur, ya que este siempre le decía que esas criaturas existían y que algún día las podrían ver

-que grosero- resoplo el hada celeste-y nosotras que veníamos a ayudarlos pero si nos tratan de ese modo nos vamos- apenas se dio la vuelta una vos la detuvo

-espere por favor-pidió amablemente el japonés-ustedes dijeron que no encontraríamos a Arthur-san aquí, ¿entonces ustedes saben donde esta?-

-exactamente- respondió el hada amarilla

- Es cierto eso-aru?-

-Claro nos crees mentirosas- dijo en un tono infantil el hada celeste

-entonces podrían llevarnos a él?-pregunto el del riso flotante poniendo cara de perrito bajo la lluvia-plissssss

-sigan nos-dijeron a coro antes de volar en una dirección en concreto

·······························································································································

-y sabes, en este lugar estaba el comedor, era pequeño pero no importaba porque éramos solo mamá y yo nos gustaba mucho eso ya que nunca habíamos necesitado mas, y recuerdo que aquí al lado estaba mi habitación-recordaba el angloparlante con una sonrisa nostálgica explicándole a su reciente amiga

-ya veo, eran muy unidos verdad?-

-sí, nunca tuvimos mucho pero con estar el uno con el otro nos bastaba- cuando termino de recordar su casa volvió a sentarse en el medio de todo sujetando sus rodillas y escondiendo su cara en ellas-realmente la extraño-la hada quiso decirle que estaba bien y que la tenía a ella y sus amigos pero unas pisadas los distrajeron voltearon a ver qué ocurría justo para ver como yao se lanzaba hacia Arthur logrando desestabilizarlo y llevarlo directo al suelo

-Arthur! Qué bueno que estas bien-aru-

-Ya-Yao-san va a asfixiar a Arthur-san –kiku observaba como lentamente Arthur pasaba de azul a morado y Alfred no ayudaba en nada ya que también estaba estrujando al pobre ingles

Mientras las tres hadas miraban la escena divertidas

·······························································································································

-Señor!- un hombre relativamente joven entro a la sala donde descansaba el cabeza de la familia Braginski que solo se limito a observar al hombre frente a él -el portal está listo-dijo

-perfecto-

-pero hay un detalle señor, el portal solo es capaz de transportar cierta cantidad de criaturas y son las especies más débiles-

-Tendré que conformarme con esto verdad?-pregunto notoriamente molesto

-también fuimos informados que encontraron al chico de la marca- prosiguió-y que fue visto con uno de los sirvientes de los Jones por lo tanto se cree que puede estar escondido en su mansión-

-nos será muy difícil hallar esa mansión-

-podemos usar a las criaturas del portal- sugirió el hombre

-prepara entonces lo necesario, traeremos a ese chico y lo usaremos para magnificar la fuerza del portal- el hombre salió presuroso pero inmediatamente entro otra persona a su despacho

-padre, has visto a Yekaterina da ~-

-oh Iván está en el jardín con Natalia-

-gracias da~-

-ah Iván prepárate pronto haremos el primer movimiento- sonrió malicioso mientras su hijo salía de la habitación

·······························································································································

Bien…les gusto? Desde aquí empiezan los problemas y las tragedias

Por lo corto del cap. Lo siento pero como especifique en comentarios anteriores no se me dan bien los capítulos largos y con los que escribí antes ando corta de inspiración

Este cap. va dedicado especialmente a alguien que siempre me apoya a seguirlo (de Dai para Chris)

Gracias de todo corazón por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto y agradezco aun mas si dejan review


	6. Chapter 6

-n-no respiro- soltó Arthur en un suspiro haciendo que Yao y Alfred lo soltaran y se arrodillaran a su lado susurrando perdón con la cabeza gacha ocultando sus sonrisas mientras kiku que había observado todo desde un lugar un poco apartado se acercaba y le extendía su mano a Arthur para ayudarlo a levantarse

-Arthur-san, se encuentra bien?- pregunto mirando un poco preocupado el lugar en el que estaban

-sí, estoy bien, solo recordé algo que no debía- dijo con la cabeza gacha, creando un silencio pesado en el lugar, preocupada, la pequeña hada verde se poso en su hombro derecho y puso su mano en su mejilla transmitiéndole una sensación de calma

-A-Arthur-san…- dijo mirándole fijamente al igual que los demás

-podría ser que este lugar es…- trato de completar Yao pero no lo hiso ya que la cara de su "hermano menor" le decía que no era el momento, pero lástima que Alfred no sabe leer la atmosfera-

-qué?, que tiene este horrendo lugar?, es tan tenebroso ¿qué paso aquí?-

-este era mi hogar antes de… que nos atacaran y lo destruyeran-dijo con un tono bastante dolido

-ah?... no, esa no era mi intención… yo-Alfred trataba de arreglar la situación sin mucho éxito y probablemente terminara diciendo otra estupidez por lo que yao decidió intervenir

-bien-aru deberíamos volver-aru-

-tienes razón, alguien recuerda el camino?-pregunto Alfred recibiendo en respuesta un silencio sepulcral

- no pueden ser tan tontos- respondió Emi, pero para sorpresa de todos Arthur empezó a reír contagiando a los demás incluyendo a las haditas

·······························································································································

-señor- salió un hombre alto de cabellera castaña haciendo un saludo militar que fue respondido por el cabecilla de la familia Yerik Braginski- las tropas ya están listas-

-muy bien en marcha ese chico sabrá las consecuencias de enfrentarme y si fallamos en atraparlo se entregara tarde o temprano si le hacemos entender que cualquiera que le esconda será castigado – dijo con una sonrisa llena de autosuficiencia y maldad, mientras uno de sus soldados de cabello rubio ojos azules y una cruz en su cuello empezaba a dudar de que esa fuera realmente la forma de llegar a la paz, pero el debía seguir las órdenes dadas como cualquier soldado, ya que el tenia una meta y era encontrar a su hermano después de tantos años, en ese momento había aparecido ese hombre de sombría mirada prometiéndole que si se unía a su ejército para encontrar a esas criaturas ellas le dirían donde encontrar a su hermano. Por lo tanto haría lo que fuese por cumplir su deseo

Durante la marcha hacia el pueblo cercano a la mansión jones se sumió en un montón de pensamientos como estos repitiéndose una y mil veces las preguntas ¿es lo correcto?, ¿bruder estaría de acuerdo? O la más importante ¿sería capaz de matar a alguien para cumplir su capricho?

Pero cuando la imagen de su hermano mayor, su única familia aparecía en su cabeza toda duda desaparecía y su decisión a cada paso que daba se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Al llegar al pueblo Yerik Braginski salió del lujoso carruaje que lo escoltaba y anuncio que buscaban al portador del sello en sus ojos describiendo con todo detalle al buscado, muchos ahí no tenían idea de quien era pero Vash y su hermana al igual que Antonio sabían bien quien era y no estaban dispuestos a colaborar a que lo hallaran así que no hablarían pero Ivan se dio cuenta del secreto de esos individuos gracias a su reacción ante la descripción, lo que lo enfureció, les obligaría a decirle donde estaba aun a base de tortura,

·······························································································································

Después de hablar un tiempo decidieron que la mejor opción era llegar al pueblo y luego partir hacia la mansión, y así lo hicieron, después de quince minutos de caminar y la guía de las hadas llegaron al pueblo y vieron que la gente se reunía alrededor de algo y Alfred quiso ver de qué se trataba nadie más quería pero al final los convenció de ir, pero lo que vieron les helo la sangre ahí en medio de todo estaban Vash y Antonio muy lastimados y a un lado unos sujetos sostenían a Lili y a los gemelos Vargas pero lo que les sorprendió fue la forma de torturarles, era magia, el hombre que les torturaba usaba magia

-les preguntare por última vez, ¿Dónde está el niño Kirkland?- le oyeron decir, no estaban seguros pero lo mejor era salir de ahí antes de que…

-oye, suéltalos- si, Alfred y su complejo de héroe los delato

-Ho, el joven jones tú debes saber dónde está el chico que buscamos- un deje de burla se oía en su voz, cosa que no tranquilizaba a los demás, menos cuando los hombres que antes estaban detrás de Vash y Antonio empezaron a rodear a Alfred, eran a lo menos quince, por más fuerte que fuera no podría con todos y seria capturado y torturado, o eso pensó el hasta que alguien interrumpió la escena.

-basta!- grito el objetivo de tanto alboroto, Arthur que si bien no tenía la menor idea de porque lo buscaban no dejaría que lastimaran a nadie más por el-si me estas buscando aquí estoy suéltalos-el alvino solo se limito a sonreír,

-eres muy tonto si creíste que solo porque aparecieras los iba a dejar en libertad- esto iba mal si seguía así seria capturado y no habría ayudado a nadie, sería un estorbo como lo había sido cuando… y se dio cuenta de un detalle, esos trajes negros los había visto antes… podría ser

-te hare una pregunta- dijo en un tono fuerte y amenazante que nunca había usado antes dejando sorprendidos a todos los que lo conocían, pero el oji-violeta ni se inmuto-hace 7 años en la parte alta del rio había una casa que fue destruida, ¿fuiste tú el que envió a esos tipos?-

-¿y si así fuera qué?- dijo con sorna mientras reía, lo que acrecentaba cada vez más la ira de Arthur hasta el punto de perder el control

-cierra tu maldita boca bloody git!-grito y de sus manos arrojo dos haces de luz color verde esmeralda al igual que sus ojos hacia el hombre que de un movimiento de su mano desvió el ataque dirigiéndolo otra vez hacia Arthur que logro esquivar el ataque por poco pero la ira le segaba y continuaba atacando infructuosamente una y otra vez, mientras Alfred quiso ir a ayudarle pero uno de los soldados le impidió el paso alegando que "la pelea no lo incumbía" pero si intentaba desobedecer tendría que pelear con todos los soldados que le rodeaban, por lo tanto lo mas cuerdo seria esperar al momento indicado, pero lástima que Alfred no era de las personas más pacientes, estaba dispuesto a hablar cuando un grito de dolor llamo su atención Arthur había recibido uno de sus propios poderes, por lo tanto quiso atacar pero Emi se acerco aprovechando que solo algunas personas podían verla

-oye-le llamo-Yao dice que no te muevas o arruinaras el plan-

-como quieres que me quede de brazos cruzados- le respondió mientras los soldados lo miraban con una ceja en alto ya que a su vista le estaba gritando al aire, mientras tanto Yao y kiku se escabullían hasta quedar junto a los cautivos que sorprendidos quisieron decirles que se alejaran recibiendo un gesto de silencio del japonés que junto a Yao estaban desatando las cuerdas que los aprisionaban, debían darse prisa ya que Arthur no resistiría mucho con las heridas de su cuerpo ni Alfred el quedarse quieto más tiempo, una vez lograron desatarlos a ambos dieron una señal y las tres hadas levantaron una cortina de arena que les permitió alejarse sin ser vistos pero olvidaron un pequeño detalle Arthur estaba sangrando y su sangre marco el camino que siguieron hasta la mansión Jones dándoles un rastro a seguir a sus perseguidores.

Ya cuando hubieron llegado kiku se dispuso a ver las heridas de Arthur tenía varios raspones algunas quemadoras y solo un corte en su brazo derecho que sangraba considerablemente, decidió tratar primero el corte ya que suponiendo que encontraran el rastro de sangre les tomaría unos diez o quince minutos que los encontraran lo que le dejaba tiempo justo para curar a Arthur pero debían sacar todo lo necesario para irse de ahí y no volver, así se los hiso saber a los demás y le pidió a Yao que fuese a buscar su bolso medicinal que utilizaba en los viajes de negocios que hacia Alfred, mientras este fue hasta su habitación sacando todo lo necesario metiéndolo todo en un saco, cuando ya estaba listo Roderich se acerco a él con una espada en sus manos y un medallón

-esta espada es de tu abuelo, se cree que es la espada más poderosa que existe en el mundo, solo si se la sabe usar ya que es una espada de doble filo, se la entregaron junto con la armadura "stella de chalybses", la legendaria "gladius de lumen"- dijo seriamente dirigiéndose hasta Alfred-es hora que la tengas y espero sepas usarla- sonrió levemente ya que sabía lo que les esperaría a esos niños que llego a ver como su familia tendrían que pasar y el no podía hacer más que confiar en ellos y en sus habilidades

-espera apenas estoy aprendiendo con una espada común y esperas que aprenda con una de doble filo! La armadura si esta genial pero Te volviste loco! -

-escucha no te digo que aprendas de la noche a la mañana, hay solo un chico que puede enseñarte a usar esa espada y no soy yo busca a Gilbert el te dirá donde encontrarlo, es fácil de reconocer por sus ojos rojos y cabello plateado-dijo sin dejar de mirarlo, quizás haya otra cosa que pudiera hacer para ayudarlo- tienen que irse lo más rápido que puedan- luego abandono la habitación dejando a Alfred confundido.

Yao entro a la casa que kiku utilizaba para preparar sus brebajes y medicinas a buscar el bolso, busco por todos lados pero no lo encontraba, decidió buscar en otra habitación, esta tenía una cama y a un lado de esta una mesita de noche donde descansaba un pequeño marco con un retrato que si bien caía en un bolsillo el mismo kiku lo había pintado, aparecían Arthur, Alfred, Kiku, Roderich, Elizaveta, su madre, la señora Jones y el todos en un dibujo familiar que retrataba lo felices que eran y que serian una vez esto acabara

Ya estaban listos era hora de marcharse solo faltaban Elizaveta y Roderich, pero de todos los arbustos cercanos salían los mismos tipos que hace rato estaban torturando inocentes en busca de Arthur.

El tiempo se les había terminado…

·······························································································································

Si lo sé lamento el retraso pero no se me ocurría nada y lo de la tortura…un consejo no busquen inspiración escuchando la saga del mal de vocaloid 77

Aclaraciones:

Stella de chalybses: estrella de acero (latín)

Gladius de lumen: espada de luz (latín)

Porque en latín se preguntaran, pues es porque es el único dialecto (¿) antiguo que conozco


	7. Chapter 7

Aclaraciones: el lugar donde ocurre todo esto es en Inglaterra por ahí por la época de robín Hood (¿) xp se me había olvidado aclarar

Y con respecto a las hadas: la verde se llama aglee y es de Arthur, la azul Emil (aglee le llama Emi) es de Alfred, la amarilla Kin es de Kiku y la lila Lilian es de (¿?)

Ok solo eso. Sigo con la trama

······························································································································

El tiempo se les había terminado…

Estaban rodeados, eran demasiados como para unos aprendices como ellos, tenían que huir pero tenían las salidas bloqueadas, pero en eso llegan Elizaveta y Roderich, este ultimo sosteniendo una espada y posicionándose entre los enemigos y ellos, y sin voltear su cara les ordeno que se fueran, no lo podían creer les estaba pidiendo que lo abandonaran, pero no podían dejarlo lo matarían

-no podemos dejarte aquí solo te van a matar!- Alfred trato de hacerlo entrar en razón

-si les pasa algo cualquier esperanza de vencer se esfumara, si para llegar a un futuro brillante debo morir que así sea- se puso en posición defensiva y volteo su cara por un instante mirándoles con una mirada que denotaba decisión y algo que no creyeron llegar a ver en sus ojos nunca… miedo, junto a una sonrisa llena de orgullo, para luego mirar hacia adelante otra vez- aunque me gustaría verlo junto a ti- susurro de tal forma que nadie más le oyera. Se notaba que nada lo haría cambiar de opinión y si se quedaban solo estorbarían a Roderich así que con toda su fuerza de voluntad se retiraron en medio de una nube de humo echa por las hadas pero no antes de despedirse

-nos vemos Rode!-dijo Arthur para emprender la retirada

-hey Rode! Entrenemos otro día si- grito Alfred con los ojos vidriosos antes de irse con los demás, causándole una sonrisa al austriaco que había llegado a tomarle un cariño especial a ese par de niños que solían gastarle bromas pero siempre le sacaban una sonrisa interna.

Dejo de sonreír era hora de pelear, blandió su espada y se lanzo al ataque, uno, dos, tres estocadas directas al corazón de sus oponentes, esquivar, otra estocada errada, una herida, dos, cayó de rodillas ante una tercera estocada, no podía perder ahora o los atraparían, en ese momento una memoria llego a su mente _"-cómo te llamas chico- dijo un niño de su misma edad peli-blanco" _sonrió fue el día que lo conoció, se puso de pie y siguió la batalla mientras más recuerdos venían a su mente _"estaba sentado bajo un árbol, junto a él una chica castaña y frente a él un chico oji rojo de pie -el grandioso ore-sama te enseñara a ser un espadachín casi tan genial como yo-" _su primera clase de espada, estocada tras estocada, cada vez estaba más cansado y cada vez fallaba mas, una estocada en su contra que impacto cerca de su estomago haciéndole caer de rodillas _"-y que piensas hacer de ahora en adelante - " se puso de pie y trato de arremeter otra vez "-la verdad quiero ir a explorar otros lugares, ¿por qué? ¿Al señorito le dio curiosidad?- respondió el chico-c-claro que no o-obaka-san " cuando estaba cerca de su objetivo un golpe desde atrás lo tiro al suelo "-entonces te irás?-" _sintió como atravesaban una espada en su cuerpo _"-entonces no nos veremos más?- pregunto Rode –no necesariamente- dijo el oji-rojo acercándose y extendiendo su meñique- te prometo que volveremos a vernos pero primero debo encontrar a alguien- correspondió el gesto y sello la promesa" _el día que se fue, no sentía el cuerpo pero sabía que lo sujetaban y también que le sujetaban fuertemente la cabeza _"parece que no podre cumplir nuestra promesa" _pensó e inconscientemente llamo aquel nombre

-Gilbert- pronuncio en un suspiro

·······························································································································

Corrían no importaba mucho donde llegaran solo importaba que fuera lo más lejos de ahí donde no los encontraran, lo primero que debían hacer era encontrar un lugar donde pasar la noche, reponerse y descansar. Sus pequeñas amigas encontraron una cueva cercana y los guiaron hacia ella, por suerte estaba deshabitada y les sirvió, Alfred que estaba junto a Emi y aglee observo a Arthur y supo en seguida que se estaba culpabilizando de todo quiso acercarse pero la voz de Elizaveta lo saco de sus pensamientos

-mañana ustedes partirán en busca de Gilbert- dijo seria como nunca-lo último que se es que estaba en un pueblo cercano a las montañas luego le perdí la pista-

-y que hay de usted Elizaveta-san?- pregunto Kiku que tenía en su hombro a Kin

-yo iré de pueblo en pueblo creando un ejército que los respalde-respondió sencillamente

-pero tenemos que permanecer juntos!- dijo Alfred siendo apoyado por las hadas

-no pueden pelear solos contra todo el ejército del maldito ruso ese- dijo dando el tema por terminado, sin más se ubico al principio de todos, Arthur resignado se comenzó a preparar para dormir, antes de hacerlo miro por última vez en ese día y observo como miraba con impotencia el lugar donde Elizaveta dormía y sintió algo en su pecho estrujarse y una ira recorrerlo, prefirió ignorar el hecho de que estaba a punto de llorar y se fue a dormir, al día siguiente tendrían mucho que caminar.

·······························································································································

_Estaba sentado cerca a las flores como siempre, no solía acercarse mucho a nadie en la casa, ni siquiera a su nueva "familia", siempre solitario observando a las flores y nada mas con unos ojos que denotaban admiración, devoción y a la misma vez estaban impregnados con una profunda tristeza, siempre se preguntaba que les veía pero nunca se había acercado a preguntarle ya que su madre le había dicho que necesitaba tiempo de acostumbrarse a los cambios bruscos que había tenido en su vida pero ya habían pasado tres días y siempre estaba en el mismo sitio observando las mismas flores, creía que ya era hora de verificar si estaba bien y se decidió a hablarle por fin_

_-hola!- grito moviendo su mano de un lado a otro llamando la atención del rubio que antes mirara el jardín-soy Alfred ¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo acercándose a el_

_-soy Arthur- respondió bajito casi susurrando y se volteo para seguir observando las flores_

_-hace un tiempo que las miras, ¿Qué ves?-pregunto sentándose a su lado_

_-solo… las veo porque me recuerdan a mi…madre-eso ultimo dicho muy bajito_

_-y donde esta? Y, porque no estás con ella?- pregunto pero al momento se arrepintió al ver que la cara del niño paso de una melancólica a una de dolor y pequeñas lagrimas corría por sus mejillas_

_-ella…está muerta- respondió con voz rota-la mataron por mi culpa- para ese momento el llanto del pequeño a su lado era más que evidente ya que los espasmos y los gemidos lo hacían obvio por más que tratara de limpiar sus lagrimas, pero desistió al sentir un toque ajeno a él limpiándolas abrió lentamente los ojos y vio que el niño de ojos azules le miraba con ternura y acariciaba su mejilla, un leve sonrojo apareció en su cara automáticamente pero era incapaz de decir o hacer algo _

_-Hey aun no me respondes- dijo cambiando el tema-que tienen estas flores de especiales?- el de ojos verdes sonrió_

_- el significado de estas flores me recuerda a ella- al ver que el otro lo miraba interrogante siguió-las gardenias expresan alegría, los claveles distinción y nobleza y las violetas esperanza- decía mientras señalaba a cada flor, al ver a Arthur sonreír después de todo ese tiempo y haberse enterado de su pasado un pensamiento se alojo en la cabeza de Alfred y de un momento a otro se paro dejando desconcertado al otro_

_-cuando crezca seré el mejor caballero del mundo- dijo dejando desentendido al otro-así nadie volverá a herirte porque yo te protegeré, sere tu héroe Arthur-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa llena de inocencia mientras por su parte Arthur estaba todo sonrojado y su corazón latía desenfrenado y pareciese que tratara de salir de su pecho, luego sintió como Alfred tomaba su mano y lo jalaba hasta la casa, y supo que podría confiar en el_

Despertó sintiéndose extraño al haber recordado el día en que sus sentimientos por Alfred comenzaron a aflorar y fortalecerse, todos estaban dormidos aun excepto Elizaveta que ya no estaba, seguramente se habría ido antes para que costara menos, y creyó que algo sensato sería ir a buscar algo para comer y a que eso había sido lo único que habían olvidado buscar…no habían olvidado a alguien y eso era peor, fue al bosque con uno de sus sacos a recolectar algo de fruta ya que no sabía cuándo volvería a encontrar algo cuando escucho pasos entre los arbustos detrás de él y por un momento creyó que podría ser Roderich pero resulto ser un pequeño conejo blanco

-así que tú hacías ese ruido, eres muy lindo - dijo mientras se acercaba al animalito y lo cogía en bazos y volvía a oír ruidos en los arbustos-tienes otro amiguito por ahí?-

-pardon, mais je ne suis pas un animal, soy un caza recompensas y he visto una bastante buena-dijo mirando con una mirada depredadora y no precisamente al conejo –que hace un conejito como tú en medio del bosque?- porque sentía que este tipo no le hablaba al conejo

-b-bueno yo me tengo que ir- dijo poniendo al conejo de nuevo en el piso pero al voltearse se encontró acorralado entre un árbol y el caza recompensas –W-WHAT THE FUCK A-ARE YOU DOING!-grito todo sonrojado

-mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy- se acercaba cada vez más a su rostro hasta que en un impulso Arthur lo había golpeado en el estomago dejándolo sin aire

-t-te lo tienes bien merecido w-wine bastard-se alejo de él aun agitado y sin quitarle la vista de enzima-ahora seguiré buscando la comida- dijo en un susurro que increíblemente el franco-parlante escucho y ya estaba apegado a él como si nunca hubiese recibido golpe alguno

-si lo deseas puedes venir a comer conmigo mon amour- dijo con otra sonrisa made in Francia- seguro te gustara~~-

-n-no gracias ya es suficiente acoso por una vida-dijo con molestia-además no es solo para mí- dijo muy bajito pero siendo escuchado nuevamente por el francés

-pues pueden venir todos después de todo entre mas mejor-

-no se que shit estas diciendo-

-solo llévame con tus amigos mon amour-

-haces algo frente a ellos y no respondo-

-oui, oui-

·······························································································································

Ya todos estaban despiertos y en lo primero que repararon era…DONDE RAYOS ESTABAN ARHTUR Y ELIZAVETA! , seguro Elizaveta se habría ido antes, pero quedaba la duda de donde estaba metido Arthur, y si los habían emboscado durante la noche y se lo habían llevado, o good eso era imposible verdad, ya habían creado equipos de búsqueda y rescate cuando una voz muy familiar llamo la atención de todos

-estoy de vuelta-

-Arthur!- grito yao abalanzándose hacia él seguido por Alfred que arrastro a kiku y las haditas formando un abrazo grupal que acabo tirando al británico al suelo y por consecuencia a los demás-idiota-aru nos tenias preocupados-aru- reclamo el chino

-arthie! No vuelvas a hacer eso- esta vez fue el oji-azul

-maldición solo fui a buscar algo de comer, puedo defenderme solo-

-además mon petit estaba con migo nada iba a pasar- dijo el francés con una sonrisa extraña

-Cállate bloody git-

-oh amour no tengas vergüenza y admite que fue amor a primera vista- el inglés estaba rojo de ira y en un impulso golpeo al francés en la cabeza suficientemente fuerte como para dejarle un chichón y un dolor de cabeza terrible. Alfred que si bien miraba la escena interpreto el sonrojo de una manera totalmente contraria y los celos comenzaron a comérselo vivo mientras se imaginaba a si mismo golpeando al entrometido que estaba con SU arthie y suyo y de nadie más, después de casi perderlo se había dado cuenta que hace ya un tiempo que lo veía con ojos distintos a la amistad si no que eran de algo más fuerte…amor, pero el sonido de su estomago lo saco de sus reflexiones con respecto a sus sentimientos

-hey arthie donde está la comida que trajiste?- pregunto feliz de tener la atención de Arthur sobre él y nadie mas

-este idiot nos invito a comer a su casa- contesto sencillamente-además puede que sepa que camino debemos tomar-

-a donde desean ir- pregunto Francis que no parecía haber recibido ningún golpe, Arthur ya estaba preguntándose como hacía para curarse tan rápido pero aun así respondió

-buscamos a un tal Gilbert, de ojos rojos y cabello blanco- describió el oji-verde

-claro que lo conozco, vive un pueblo cerca de aquí, si quieren los puedo llevar, pero primero vamos a comer-dijo dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa seguido por los demás

·······························································································································

Llegando a su hogar el francés partió a la cocina y se encerró a preparar quien-sabe-que- mientras los demás esperaban en el comedor, luego de 15 minutos salió con varios platos de comida y los puso en la mesa, definitivamente seria un largo día

·······························································································································

Ok siento la tardanza pero aquí esta, esta cortito pero no me dio para mas, muchas gracias a los que leen esto si no fuera por ustedes no lo hubiera seguido, gracias especiales a Alice-Fair, tu idea de los nórdicos esta buena veré como ponerla y si a Francia lo tenía previsto desde hace un tiempo será de ayuda (o estorbo, como quieran verlo),

No sé cuando el otro cap. Pero espero sea pronto de todas maneras no se preocupen que no lo dejare,agradesco sus comentarios y si tienen criticas pueden desirmelas abiertamente


	8. Chapter 8

Ya habían terminado de desayunar y se encontraban sentados alrededor de una pequeña mesa en la sala de la cabaña hablando de temas sin importancia, excepto aglee y kin que habían empezado a jugar, habían estado así por aproximadamente media hora cuando decidieron que era hora de partir a la casa del tal "Gilbert" y llegar lo más rápido posible con quienes debían entrenarlos, así que sin más Arthur se puso de pie y fue hacia la puerta diciendo

-es hora de irnos- los demás también se levantaron y lo siguieron, Francis se puso a la cabeza guiándolos a todos por un espeso bosque en medio de un silencio sepulcral, el bosque era tan espeso que cualquiera que no conociera el terreno se perdería fácilmente, por suerte el idiota acosador los estaba guiando pero eso no quitaba que todos estuvieran todo el trayecto en guardia

Por fin luego de caminar por un buen tiempo llegaron a una choza en medio del follaje, de la que salió un hombre de cabellera platinada y ojos tan rojos como la mismísima sangre vestido como la realeza aunque era notorio que no lo era, el que debía ser Gilbert según la descripción de Rode se acerco a paso seguro y cuando estuvo más o menos cerca grito

- he Francis Casanova, hace años que no te dignabas a hacerle una visita al awasome ore-sama- dijo terminando con una estruendosa risa, luego reparo en la gente detrás del francés dirigiendo su mirada a cada uno de ellos diciendo luego- anda entren a la choza-

Cuando entraron se dieron cuenta que la decoración del lugar era bastante hogareña una chimenea, una alfombra, una mesa con tres sillas, dos sillones en donde Gilbert les indico que se sentaran y una espada de gran tamaño en un rincón por la que dedujeron era un espadachín experimentado ya que la espada presentaba señales de enfrentar brutales batallas y que resistiría muchas más ahora venia la parte en que debían preguntar sobre sus próximos maestros el problema era como abordar el tema

-y por que vinieron a mi humilde choza?- pregunto Gil

-vinimos porque necesitamos llegar con alguien que pueda entrenarlos y enseñarle a Al a usar la Gladius de lumen y nos dijeron que tu sabrías donde ayarlo- dijo yao

-ayarlos querrás decir, si se dónde encontrarlos se les conocen como los cinco legendarios, pero quiero saber… quien les dijo que yo sabría?- yao por su parte dudo si decirle pero Alfred se le adelanto- fue Roderich-

-Rode! El señorito hace siglos que no sé nada de él, como le va?- pregunto gil

-lo atrapo el bastardo de Braginski-respondió Arthur con odio en cada silaba que salía de su boca para luego cambiar su semblante a uno de dolor similar al que tenía cuando conoció a los Jones-creemos que esta muerto- todos bajaron la cabeza con tristeza, Francis con respeto y Gilbert con rabia e impotencia pero quedaban preguntas en su mente como por ejemplo: ¿Por qué el mocoso ese tenia la espada más poderosa del mundo?, ¿Por qué el señorito los enviaría a buscar a los cinco? ¿Por qué rayos veía a tres pequeñas mujercitas con alas sentadas en su mesa? Comenzó a mirar detenidamente a cada individuo en su casa hasta reparar en los ojos de Arthur y entendió todo

-esos mal nacidos iban a por ti verdad- se dirigió a Arthur que empuño las manos en un gesto de toda la frustración, rabia, impotencia y tristeza que había contenido por años pero el único que lo noto fue el peli-plateado que rápidamente cambio de tema- bien mocoso, muéstrame lo que puedes hacer con la espada- dijo dirigiéndose a Alfred que torpemente tomo la espada mientras que Gilbert ya tenía en sus manos la suya propia y la sostenía con la delicadeza y gracia de un maestro, dio una reverencia que rápidamente Alfred imito y dio comienzo a la que prometía ser una batalla inolvidable la Gladius de lumen V/S Gladius inferno o así hubiera sido si Alfred pudiera manejarla ya que una vez comenzó el combate no pudo hacer nada contra el oji-rojo y quedo desarmado en el primer ataque – si eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer iré a preparar las cosas para su estadía en este lugar-

-pero creí que nos llevarías con los "cinco"- dijo yao

-no puedo dejar que vayan con ese nivel de pelea, ellos solo escogen a los mejores discípulos, aquellos que creen que valen la pena, pero el que la tiene reñida es el maguito, he oído que el sabio que debe entrenarlo no ha aceptado ningún discípulo en cincuenta años- dijo para seguidamente salir de la habitación mientras cada hada iba con su respectivo protegido

·······························································································································

En otro lugar lejano, en una celda en la mansión Braginski un hombre castaño yacía en el suelo tenia barias heridas y contusiones y los lentes que antaño adornaran su cara ahora estaban en el piso con los cristales rotos.

Lo habían torturado de maneras horribles, pero no había hablado del paradero del maguito y sus compañeros sin duda un gran hombre pensó Ludwin observando al desdichado, era hora debía seguir con la tortura pero antes miro por la ventana, era ya entrada la noche y la luna llena brillaba en todo su esplendor mientras que el calabozo era alumbrado por algunas antorchas dándole a la escena un aire efímero y recordó el ultimo día que vio a su hermano y la promesa que le había hecho y por la que por ver cumplida haría cualquier cosa

_-__bruther__ que pasara de ahora en adelante?- pregunto un pequeño niño rubio a uno un poco mayor pero este era albino_

_-no te preocupes, todo estará bien- se podían oír a lo lejos los llantos de los niños y la voz del hombre que los había llevado ahí gritando vendido cada cierto tiempo_

_-__bruther__, no nos volveremos a ver?- pregunto al borde del llanto_

_-no, nos volveremos a encontrar algún día lo prometo, pero para eso debes ser paciente y ser fuerte, ¿me lo prometes?-_

_-claro que si Gilbert, seré fuerte y te encontrare donde sea que te lleven- en eso entro un hombre y se acerco a ellos _

_-he tu el de los ojos rojos levántate- ordeno pero Gilbert no se movió ni un centímetro por lo que el guardia se acerco a él y lo tomo por el cabello – te crees muy rudo niño, haya afuera ay mucha gente que te tratara como una basura no volverás a sentir el viento ni a ver el exterior más allá de la ventana de tu próxima prisión- dijo al tiempo que comenzaba a reír y sintió los pequeños golpes de Ludwin, iba a golpearlo pero Gilbert le lanzo un golpe bajo dejándolo fuera de combate_

_-y si tu le tocas un solo cabello a mi hermano no vuelves a ver la luz del día - dijo y se disponía a volver con Ludwin cuando le tomaron ambas muñecas y se lo llevaron a rastras al escenario donde lo venderían al mejor postor sin importar el llanto del pequeño Lud ni las replicas del albino_

Desde ese día no lo había vuelto ver pero pronto se reencontrarían como lo habían prometido, así que tomo otra vez el látigo y se acerco al prisionero

-lo siento pero debo cumplir mi promesa- dijo en un susurro

-yo también debo cumplir mi promesa- respondió de igual forma Roderich añadiendo de forma casi inaudible- Gilbert…-

·······························································································································

Era casi media noche y Arthur no podía dormir así que fue hacia la sala donde encontró a Gilbert sentado de frente a él este al darse cuenta de su presencia le hiso una seña para que se sentara frente a él a la cual obedeció

-hoy estabas bastante tenso con el tema de Rode- comenzó el oji-rojo a lo cual Arthur solo bajo la cabeza- no deberías reprimirte tanto- dijo al tiempo que se ponía de pie y le hacia un ademan de que le siguiera que de nueva cuenta fue obedecido, empezaron su paseo por el bosque mientras hablaban de cosas triviales hasta que llegaron a una claro en el cual el maestro espadachín retomo el tema- no deberías culpabilizarte de todo, no es tu culpa haber sido elegido ni que atraparan a Rode, se que te sientes frustrado pero canaliza esa frustración y hazte más fuerte para proteger a quienes amas, no cometas errores como los míos…-

-qué tipo de errores son esos?- pregunto Arthur

-cuando era pequeño fui débil y deje que unos traficantes nos atraparan a mí y a mi hermano pequeño, no sé qué fue de él desde entonces, yo tuve suerte me compro un mercader que quería un hijo por tanto crecí como cualquier niño ayudando de vez en cuando a mi padre en el negocio y otras veces el me enseñaba a usar la espada, cuando el murió yo seguí con su trabajo y llegue a un pueblo donde me instale y conocí al señorito y a la marimacha de Elizaveta pero lo deje para ir a buscar a mi hermano, no lo encontré y cuando volví Rode no estaba desde allí seguí viajando y llegue aquí conocí a Francis y a un chico que vive a unos dos días de aquí se llama Antonio y decidí que me quedaría en este lugar como cazador- termino Gilbert- y cuál es tu historia?

-yo no conocí a mi padre vivía solo con mi madre que me entrenaba en la magia, cuando cumplí ocho nos atacaron, me buscaban a mí por este maldito sello y ella murió protegiéndome-decía Arthur que sentía que lloraría y guardo silencio para que no se le notara

-tranquilo si quieres llorar, llora si quieres reír, ríe pero no finjas o perderás voluntad yo también lo hago, pero si le cuentas a alguien el awasome ore-sama te castigara- dijo con pose de berrinche haciendo reír a Arthur que decidió confiar en el

-después de ese episodio llegue con los jones y me quede como hijo adoptivo de la jardinera una mujer muy dulce que me trato como a su propio hijo, pero su salud era delicada y murió de una enfermedad y yo me quede trabajando de mayordomo por capricho de una de las niñitas mimadas que iban a cerrar tratos con Al fuimos al pueblo pero me dejo tirado y trate de encontrar el camino a la mansión a pie pero me perdí y llegue a lo que era mi casa donde me encontraron después Yao, kiku y Alfred pero ninguno sabia el camino a casa y fuimos al pueblo donde vive Antonio- hiso una pausa viendo la expresión del alvino

-conoces a Toño?, de donde?-

-cuando era pequeño trabajaba en la tienda de Vash y cuando terminaba iba a jugar con el- dijo y siguió el relato bajo la mirada del oji-rojo que oía atentamente cada palabra

-a veces creo que no debí vivir, solo causo tragedias a donde quiera que voy- dijo bajando la cabeza pero recibió un abrazo de improvisto

-no digas eso si no existieras más gente hubiera muerto y no habría alguien para patearle el trasero a ese bastardo- dijo al tiempo que recordaba la última carta de la marimacha donde le contaba de dos niños muy unidos al señorito y como este parecía su padre y se preguntaba si el sentimiento de protección hacia él era lo que llamaban instinto paternal, esa idea le gustaba un hijo, aunque no biológico, del señorito y suyo, Arthur por su lado sintió una protección que asimilo al espacio que debía ocupar su padre y lloro, lloro todo lo que había reprimido, desde el no saber quien era su padre hasta lo de Rode y lo de Alfred y Eli hasta caer dormido.

Sin más remedio Gilbert lo cargo de vuelta a su casa lo dejo en su habitación y se fue a dormir, no sin antes desearle las buenas noches al niño rubio y a su Roderich

·······························································································································

Bueno volví con un nuevo cap. Siento la demora pero se me echo a perder el PC y no lo pude subir antes y la próxima semana me voy de vacaciones así que no sé cuando el próximo.

Gladius inferno: espada de infierno (latín)

Ya saben criticas, opiniones, ideas todo es bienvenido adiós hasta la próxima y ¿review?


	9. Chapter 9

El sol comenzaba a asomarse por las copas de los arboles, Arthur dormía cómodamente en su cama cuando un estridente grito lo despertó.

-Hora de despertar, kesesese- Gilbert acompañado de Kiku había entrado en la habitación que le habían asignado - su entrenamiento empieza después del desayuno- y sin más dio un portazo y se fue a despertar a los demás,

-¿cómo crees que será el entrenamiento Kiku?- pregunto curioso Arthur mientras ambos se cambiaban de ropa

- no lo sé Arthur-san, pero no creo que sea fácil-

-ya lo sé, pero el que la tiene realmente difícil es Al- dijo tratando de sonar burlesco pero sin resultado.

******************************** Minutos después ****************************************

Habían terminado de desayunar y se estaban preparando para el entrenamiento, Alfred tomo la gladius de lumen pero Gilbert lo detuvo antes de que la envainara

-ni lo pienses niñito kesesese, esta espada es demasiado para ti- dijo arrebatándole la espada-solo te sacaras un ojo con ella, ten usa esta- dijo al tiempo que le entregaba una espada de madera,

-¿what?, ¿qué es esto?- pregunto el oji-azul

-es una boken, una espada para principiantes- contesto burlón, Alfred enfadado iba a contestar pero Yao intervino

-ya debemos irnos-dijo

-el chino tiene razón, no hay tiempo que perder- y se puso en marcha hacia el bosque seguido de Arthur, Kiku, Yao y Alfred

*************************************** En el bosque **************************************

Habían llegado a un extenso claro, atravesado por un rio y al otro lado una ladera rocosa, el rio tenía como única forma de cruzarlo una cuerda medianamente ancha, clavados en la tierra habían tubos de lo que parecía ser bambú lo de aproximadamente unos 5 cm de diámetro los arboles estaban maltratados y cortados, en la ladera habían pequeños senderos de no más de 7 cm

-bien aquí esta, mi campo de entrenamiento personal kesesese- dijo Gilbert adentrándose más, seguido de unos asombrados adolescentes

-Esto es impresionante- dijo Yao

-empezaremos por entrenar su equilibrio- dijo serio el albino- empezaremos por algo fácil, quiero que traten de cruzar el rio usando la cuerda- dijo apuntando al lugar

-QUE!- se oyó una queja general

-eso es imposible- dijo el rubio del mechón

-te enseñare mocoso- el oji-rojo se dio media vuelta y camino hacia la cuerda y comenzó a cruzar, dejando a todos impresionados ya que la cuerda no se movía o vibraba siquiera, y el caminaba sin tambalearse o trastabillar, a mitad de la cuerda se volvió hacia ellos como si nada y de un salto invertido cruzo el resto de la cuerda

-si no pueden con algo así no podrán seguir con el entrenamiento-

-eso fue súper- dijo el ojo-azul- me toca- y se dirigió a la cuerda pero solo pudo dar un par de pasos antes de caer al rio y quedar completamente mojado, uno tras otro todos intentaron cruzar pero no conseguían dar más de cinco pasos, record establecido por Kiku, Gilbert al ver que esa parte no los llevaba a ninguna parte decidió probar con otro ejercicio, los hiso cruzar el rio nadando ya que ninguno logro mantener el equilibrio y los dirigió a la ladera

-aquí probaremos su fuerza- dijo mientras ataba bolsas con piedras a cada extremidad de cada uno- deberán subir esta ladera sin quitarse estos pesos extra- sus "discípulos" suspiraron en conjunto resignados a que tendrían que hacerlo y comenzaron con la odisea de llegar a la sima pero a medida que avanzaban les era mas difícil moverse y la meta cada vez parecía más lejana hasta que no pudieron mas y uno a uno fueron cayendo agotados, los últimos que quedaron eran Alfred y Arthur pero por un descuido este ultimo termino tomando una roca suelta y por consecuencia cayo pero antes de que descendiera mucho Alfred lo agarra de la muñeca evitando que se diera de bruces contra el suelo y quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, azul y verde en un perfecto y armonioso contraste pero no les duro mucho ya que por el peso extra la roca que sujetaba el más alto se triso y ambos cayeron, desde abajo podían oír los gritos de sus compañeros, el rubio del mechón en un intento de proteger al más bajo lo atrajo hacia si cubriéndolo con su cuerpo, protegiéndolo de la caída, grande fue su sorpresa al sentir un cambio de dirección en la trayectoria de su caída y terminaron cayendo en el rio, al salir del agua fueron recibidos por un muy enojado oji-rojo

-ustedes…par de idiotas- fue lo único que dijo mientras los ayudaba a salir y les daba unas toallas para que se secaran, su mirada ya no era de enojo sino de algo que no pudieron decir ¿preocupación?¿miedo? o tal vez ¿ambos?

Como fuera esa mirada cambio rápidamente a una normal cuando el de pelo platino dijo

-creo que intentaremos con la destreza- los llevo hasta los tubos de bamboo y les dio a cada uno una vara del mismo material a cada uno- súbanse ahí y traten de evitar las piedras que les voy a lanzar- los chicos se posicionaron nerviosos, estuvieron todo el día de entrenamiento en entrenamiento.

Ya entrada la noche estaban los cuatro jóvenes cubiertos de tierra, mojados, rasguñados, llenos de moretones y tirados en el suelo frente a un desilusionado Gilbert

-patéticos… simplemente patéticos, no pudieron con ninguno de los ejercicios que les di-les dijo fríamente, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a ellos por última vez ese día-volveremos a casa y mañana lo intentaremos de nuevo-sin más se encamino rumbo a su vieja choza

******************************** En la casa de Gilbert ***********************************

Cuando entraron vieron la mesa de centro preparada exquisitamente con seis sillas a su alrededor y al otro lado de la mesa cierto francés sonreía seductoramente mientras decía

-la cena está servida, mon amis, bon apetit-

Cenaron envueltos en un silencio incomodo mientras Gilbert enviaba miradas reprobatorias a Kiku, Arthur, Alfred y Yao

-mejor vayan a dormir mañana el entrenamiento será peor, y espero esta vez puedan hacerlo- dijo el espadachín- Francis ¿puedes guardar la boken por mi?-

El rubio de cabello largo comprendió esas palabras y dijo -claro mon amour- y acto seguido Gilbert abandono la habitación- no se preocupen si es demasiado duro, lo hace porque los toma en serio y quiere que puedan hacerle frente a cualquiera, prueba de eso es la boken que tiene le marmot, el aprendió con ella, es mejor que vayan a dormir-dijo dejando la boken en el cajón correspondiente y obedeciendo los cuatro chicos se fueron a sus habitaciones pero dentro de ellos aun sentían el amargo sabor de la derrota

******************************** Más tarde esa misma noche ***************************

Arthur no podía dormir pensando en el entrenamiento, el nunca había sido muy atlético, pero si quería enfrentarse a Braginski y tener una oportunidad de vivir tenía que lograr hacer el circuito.

Cansado de dar vuelta en la cama se levanto se dirigió al armario y se cambio, cuando estuvo listo se dirigió silenciosamente hasta en la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a Kiku saliendo de su propia habitación

-Kiku? que haces fuera de tu habitación-

-yo…etto s-solo voy a buscar un vaso de agua-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

-con tu ropa normal?-

-podría preguntarle lo mismo-

-buen punto, no puedo dormir así que voy a entrenar un poco-

-lo acompaño- ambos bajaron, pero se dieron cuenta que Alfred y Yao estaban vestidos y listos para salir

-adivino, entrenamiento nocturno?- dijo el de grandes cejas recibiendo de respuesta dos sonrisas cómplices- entonces vámonos antes de que despertemos a alguien- dijo, sin darse cuenta de que entre las sombras alguien los observaba.

Cuando ya se habían ido una voz rompió el silencio de la noche- ¿sabías que harían esto?-

-por supuesto, tienen una voluntad enorme y un espíritu inquebrantable, una caída solo hará que se levanten con el doble de energía- dijo la otra figura dejando ver en medio de la oscuridad solo unos ojos carmesí rebosantes de orgullo- no esperaba nada mas de nuestro niño- dijo y se dirigió a su propio cuarto con solo un nombre en su mente "Roderich".

Ok… se que me tarde mucho en escribir esto pero realmente no tenia inspiración ni conocimientos de entrenamientos de este tipo así que me tarde más de lo esperado en hacerlo y resulto más corto de lo que esperaba.

De todas maneras algún comentario, queja, etc.? Todo es bienvenido


	10. Chapter 10

Mientras sus protegidos entrenaban nuestras amigas hadas se encontraban en la casa pasando el tiempo cada una con lo suyo, la tarde se pasaba lenta y tediosamente hasta que de súbito las tres parecieron recordar algo

-chicas- comenzó tímidamente emi- que creen que haya pasado con lilia

* * *

><p>Pasaron dos semanas desde que el grupo había empezado con su entrenamiento y habían logrado completar el circuito, habían cerrado el primer nivel<p>

-ok, mocosos ya que han logrado completar el circuito hoy el increíble ore-sama les enseñara a las distintas poses para la batalla- dijo Gilbert poniendo la espada en línea con el centro del cuerpo sosteniendo el mango con ambas manos dejando la izquierda a la altura de su ombligo a una distancia de un puño de distancia la punta de la espada a la altura de la garganta- esta es la posición de defensa media por la que deben empezar en una batalla, de esta pose pueden cambiar rápidamente a la pose de guardia baja- dijo mientras cambiaba de posición la espada dejando la punta a la altura de las rodillas- que es una pose defensiva- dijo volviendo a la pose de defensa media- o también- sin previo aviso adelanto su pie derecho y levanto la espada sobre su cabeza en vertical del cuerpo y de un segundo a otro la espada estaba a centímetros del rostro de Kiku quien no acababa de salir del shock- la pose de guardia alta o agresiva en esta pose atacamos pero dejamos nuestra defensa completamente desprotegida, tengan cuidado- dijo con un rostro serio- son las tres formas básicas, desde ahí partiremos-

Los demás que habían presenciado la demostración se quedaron con la boca abierta uno en especial se encontraba en una batalla contra si mismo Arthur que hasta ahora había podido superar las pruebas se encontraba nervioso ya que lo suyo no era lo físico si no la magia pero al voltear su rosto se encontró con Alfred, Kiku y Yao que tenían la misma expresión que él y un pensamiento se cruzo por su mente "quiero protegerlos a toda costa"

El resto de la tarde se paso entre errores y caídas por parte de nuestros héroes.

* * *

><p>Mientras en otro lugar en un bosque no muy lejano un carruaje digno de un noble cruzaba por un camino solitario a la luz del medio día las ventanas iban cubiertas por un velo negro que dejaba a la vista figura que se encontraba adentro charlando con un pequeño ser color lila envuelta en una tenue luz<p>

-entonces crees que seré de ayuda en esta misión?- pregunto en voz baja la figura

-por supuesto está escrito en la leyenda tu ayudaras a los demás a acabar con el mal que amenaza mi mundo- contesto el pequeño ser –a propósito este camino es conocido por los bandidos de la zona, ¿está bien que vayamos por aquí?-como si de una premonición se tratase los caballos que llevaran el carruaje se detuvieron bruscamente relinchando y una voz resonó por todo el bosque

-hey, anciano- le grito al cochero- entréganos todo lo que portes- dijo enseñando una daga pájaros que acrecentó el nerviosismo de los caballos, el hombre asustado llevo su mano al bolsillo de su chaleco pero antes de poder sacar nada fue detenido por una voz

-no tienes que hacerlo jii-san- dijo la figura saliendo del coche rebelando a un chico de ojos ligeramente violetas vestido con pantalones negros y un abrigo beige largo quien miro detenidamente a cada uno de los bandidos que no eran más de diez mientras acariciaba a los caballos logrando calmarlos- les pido amablemente que se retiren, no quiero lastimar a nadie- advirtió en una voz suave pero sería provocando la risa de los ladrones

-jajajaja ¡¿oyeron eso chicos?! El señorito nos está amenazando- grito el que parecía ser el líder, un hombre alto fornido con un corte en su ojo izquierdo-deja de jugar niñato y entréganos todo lo que tengas de valor si no quieres morir- comenzaron a acercarse cada vez mas rodeando el carruaje, ganando un suspiro del joven

-no digan que no les advertí- de un momento a otro el noble había desaparecido de su vista, los ladrones estaban tan desconcertados que no oyeron los pasos que se dirigían por detrás golpeando en el cuello al más cercano que cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo llamando la atención de los demás

-maldito ¡¿dónde está?!- grito uno

-estoy aquí- susurro una voz a su lado, antes que pudiese voltear recibió un golpe en el estomago que le dejo sin aire seguido de una patada que lo envió inconsciente al suelo, en el momento en que se dirigía hacia otro bandido una afilada daga paso a centímetros de su rostro

-puedo oír tus pasos bastardo ilusionista - dijo el líder

-ya veo, debo mejorar eso- dijo una voz detrás del líder

-cuando fue que…!- grito el hombre volteándose para recibir una patada en el rostro que lo dejo inconsciente. Al ver a su líder derrotado los demás huyeron despavoridos

-¿está bien amo Mathew?- pregunto el cochero

-si no te preocupes jii-san es mejor que te devuelvas a la mansión, yo seguiré solo desde aquí- dijo mientras tomaba uno de los caballos y lo montaba al tiempo que una luz lila se posaba en su hombro-nos veremos luego- dijo con una sonrisa tímida mientras se alejaba cabalgando

* * *

><p>Cuatro hombres se encontraban en un salón finamente decorado al estilo victoriano<p>

-han encontrado algo?- pregunto Yerik Braginski sentado elegantemente en su escritorio

-pues… el portal aun no tiene suficiente energía como para transportar más de 10 cerberos-dijo uno de los sirvientes del castillo

-¡INCOMPETENTES! Como es que teniendo a tantos magos prestigiosos no pueden abrir el maldito portal…- dijo con voz grave y peligrosa- que hay del mocoso… ¿lo han encontrado ya?-

-n-no señor… hasta ahora no ha mostrado señal de vida- dijo asustado otro de los sirvientes

-¿ha hablado ya el prisionero que habéis traído de los Jones?-

-no s-señor el p-parece decidido a n-no decirnos n-nada- dijo el más joven de los sirvientes

-supongo que me tendré que conformar- dijo Braginski –retírense y el próximo que me falle- dijo mientras atravesaba el hombro de uno de sus sirvientes con una lanza echa de magia-será castigado severamente-"parece que realmente te necesito para esto pequeña peste" pensó el ruso mientras pensaba en cierto rubio de ojos verdes

* * *

><p>-bienvenidos- gritaron las haditas<p>

-¿cómo les ha ido en el entrenamiento?- pregunto Emil

-¿están heridos?- pregunto aglee

-¿tienen hambre?- esta vez fue el turno de kim

-bien, bien petit dejen a los chicos que pasen a comer- dijo Francis apareciendo desde la cocina dando inicio a una tranquila cena donde todos hablaban y reían ignorando por un momento toda la oscuridad que se cernía a su alrededor

* * *

><p>Y que les pareció? Corto? Bueno? Malo?<p>

Sé que me demore demasiado pero tuve un tiempo de bloqueo de escritora por unas cosas que me pasaron y después las vacaciones, olvide por completo terminarlo, en fin no tengo escusa pero no pienso dejar este fic sin terminar así que no se preocupen.

Si alguien cree que lo merezco ¿review?


	11. Chapter 11

El tiempo fue pasando lento, cada día el entrenamiento fue cada vez más duro, y las pruebas más difíciles, sin que ninguno lo notara casi un año habían transcurrido, para todos ese era solo un día más, sin embargo para Gilbert, quien junto a Francis se encontraba observando por la ventana el entrenamiento de los únicos discípulos que había tenido, era el día final de su parte en el camino que esos chiquillos debían recorrer y debían comenzar con la travesía de encontrar a los cinco legendarios

-hey Gilbert- llamo un rubio desde su lado logrando que el aludido voltease a verle-¿es la hora?- pregunto sin dejar de mirar a los chicos que en poco tiempo partirían a enfrentar su destino

-si… pero antes hay algo que debo verificar- dijo el oji-rojo con una media sonrisa dirigiéndose hasta la escalera recibiendo una mirada extrañada del galo- aun me debe un buen combate- susurro siendo oído por su amigo que sin darle más importancia volvió a observar el enfrentamiento entre Alfred y Yao, más que una pelea era como una danza, mientras uno atacaba ágil y certeramente el otro contrarrestaba en perfecta sincronía, cualquiera que les viera no creería que llevaban menos de un año entrenando, sus habilidades eran equivalentes a alguien que llevara años haciendo esto

-les has entrenado bien- se dijo el caza recompensas-ahora son maestros-

-por supuesto que si kesesese- respondió desde detrás el albino sosteniendo la Gladius inferno -después de todo los entreno el awasome ore-sama-

-planeas enfrentarte nuevamente a el?- pregunto el galo

- sí, estoy preocupado que si no es capaz de derrotarme probablemente no consiga que el maestro legendario de la espada le entrene- dijo mirando a Alfred pensativo para luego cambiar su vista a Arthur- pero quien más me preocupa es el cejotas, 50 años sin discípulo y me parece que no planea romper su record-

-el maestro mago…- dijo el rubio a su lado dirigiendo su mirada hacia el entrenamiento llevado a cabo por quienes se convertirían en la esperanza del mundo- oí que los conociste, a los cinco-

-si…- respondió el albino dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus discípulos- durante mí viaje, antes de llegar aquí escuche sobre ellos, quería ser el mejor y decidí buscarlos-

/ flash back /

_Era de noche cuando el albino llegó a la parte más profunda de un frondoso bosque, el cual había estado recorriendo todo el día, las copas eran tan altas que ni los rayos de la luna llena de aquella noche podía entrar dejándole solo con la débil luz de una antorcha para combatir la oscuridad que parecía querer devorarlo en cuanto bajara la guardia, no se oía ningún tipo de sonido, ni siquiera el viento que golpeaba su rostro de vez en cuando, solo sus pasos sobre la hierba podían ser oídos, acerco la antorcha a un tronco de árbol para dejar una marca con la espada que llevara en su cinturón cuando se percato de que ya había una entonces la realización le golpeo _

_-maldición, de ninguna manera estoy perdido!- grito a la nada-soy demasiado awasome para esto- el eco producido por sus gritos resonaron un momento antes de dejar todo en un completo silencio, resignado siguió caminando sin un rumbo fijo hasta que comenzaron a oírse susurros de entre los árboles, era como se las plantas estuvieran susurrándole al oído una hermosa canción, luego un fuerte viento soplo sacándole de su trance y apagando el fuego de su antorcha, en este punto todos los sentidos del oji-rojo gritaban peligro pero algo dentro de sí le mantenía en su lugar en ese momento se reveló ante él una pequeña luz, no más grande que una luciérnaga con un resplandor plateado, sin embargo su luz era tan brillante como la propia luna, la pequeña criatura comenzó a moverse hacia adelante y sin siquiera pensarlo Gilbert le siguió maravillado_

_-espera- grito pero la luz no dejo de avanzar guiándolo hasta un claro donde desapareció dejando a la vista 5 siluetas cuyos rostros permanecían cubiertos por capuchas _

_-así que has logrado llegar- dijo la primera figura de la derecha de manera burlona- a que has vendo?- pregunto demandante_

_- vine a entrenar con el llamado maestro- dijo con su espada en la mano_

_-que grosero- respondió la silueta a su lado con una voz monótona sin emoción alguna _

–_Si quieres ser tomado como aprendiz deberías mostrar tu respeto inclinándote frente a tu maestro- dijo la sombra del medio_

_-ja! El awasome ore-sama no se inclina ante nadie- respondió orgulloso el albino haciendo que la figura de la derecha se echara a reír_

_-me gusta ese orgullo- respondió entre risas-está bien, entonces te pondré a prueba, si logras tocarme serás digno de ser mi aprendiz-dijo con seriedad y adoptando una posición de ataque, el oji-rojo siguió su ejemplo y se preparo para pelear, decidió dar el primer ataque pero su espada fue detenida como si nada por su oponente, quien envió de inmediato un contra ataque que Gilbert intento bloquear pero debido a la fuerza de este solo logro desviarlo y la espada quedo clavada en su hombro del cual fue retirada momentos después_

_-eso es todo lo que tienes?- pregunto decepcionado-creo que te he sobrestimado, acabare con esto ahora- dijo y con una maniobra envió la espada del alvino por el aire lejos de su alcance, no tuvo tiempo de lamentarse, ya que justo en el momento en que su espada dejo su mano una lluvia de estocadas hallaron lugar en su cuerpo, el dolor fue inmediato y no tenia como protegerse, solo gritar mientras oía la voz de su oponente_

_-tu ataque y defensa son buenos, pero no lo suficiente, sabes hablar pero no tienes un verdadero motivo para pelear, mientras no lo tengas no serás un verdadero espadachín y ese orgullo tuyo no valdrá nada- fue lo último que escucho antes que un puñetazo le dejara inconsciente._

_Al día siguiente despertó en las afueras del bosque cerca de un pueblo, las heridas de su cuerpo habían desaparecido y su ropa estaba en perfecto estado, como si nada hubiera pasado, sin embargo el moretón en su mejilla y el dolor de su cuerpo contaban otra historia_

/presente/

-Después de eso el resto es historia- termino Gilbert

-es increíble pensar que pudieron derrotarte así sin más- comento su amigo

-no hay de qué preocuparse ellos podrán sobreponerse a todo- dijo el oji-rojo aunque el mismo no estuviera tan seguro- ahora si me disculpas tengo una batalla pendiente- y espada en mano salió de la casa en busca de sus discípulos

El primero en notar su presencia fue Arthur-Gilbert!- llamo en forma de saludo siendo seguido por el resto del grupo

-ey ya estamos listos para ir donde los cinco así que cuando partimos- pregunto Alfred

-kesese, tu no mocoso-dijo burlonamente- aun tengo algo pendiente contigo-

Dijo al tiempo que desenvainaba la gladius inferno

-ho… quieres un duelo, esta vez no será fácil- dijo el oji-azul con una sonrisa socarrona al tiempo que tomaba la gladius de lumen entre sus manos preparándose, al estar ambos posicionados y los demás a una distancia segura comenzaron su duelo

Ambos alzaron sus espadas, después de mucho tiempo al fin el tan esperado encuentro se llevaría a cabo, luz V/S oscuridad, el primero en atacar fue Alfred quien utilizando toda su fuerza envió una estocada precisa justo al costado izquierdo de su oponente quien logro esquivarlo y enviar un contragolpe que el rubio bloqueo con su espada quedando ambos cara a cara

-has aprendido bien- dijo el albino

-tuve un buen maestro- respondió el de ojos azules

-je… yo diría- usando toda su fuerza Gilbert se impulso hacia atrás empujando a su vez a su pupilo que por poco pierde el equilibrio- que tuviste el maestro mas awasome del mundo kesesese- Alfred solo sonrió, el también creía eso pero jamás lo diría en voz alta, así siguió el encuentro entre estocadas que cada vez eran más difíciles de esquivar por ambas partes, sus habilidades eran tan parecidas que era solo cuestión de tiempo, el primero que cometiera un error seria el perdedor. Fue solo una fracción de segundo la que bastó para decidir el combate, entre todos sus movimientos un mal paso fue todo lo que necesito el oji-azul para abrirle una oportunidad al oji-rojo que sin dudar la aprovecho

-kesesese seré el ganador- grito Gilbert dirigiendo su estocada final directo hacia el pecho de su contrincante, nadie se hubiera esperado el final de aquella batalla pues al momento en que el albino lanzara su ataque el rubio se había abalanzado hacia adelante esquivándolo y con un movimiento desarmando al contrario, no conforme con eso un movimiento de sus pies envió al suelo a Gilbert que al levantar la vista se encontró con el filo de la gladius de lumen frente a su rostro

-parece que he perdido he?- dijo mirando al otro con una sonrisa pues si bien era una derrota como guerrero era una victoria como maestro- ya quita la espada de mi cara mocoso- dijo con su usual tono socarrón haciendo que todos los presentes rieran

…...en otro lugar….

La habitación daba hacia uno de los jardines principales que estaba lleno de girasoles, sus flores favoritas, pensando, o más bien recordando uno de los acontecimientos que mas recordaba después de tantos años, fue en su cumpleaños número 8 cuando experimento la amabilidad de parte de un niño a quien jamás volvió a ver, del cual solo tenía un pañuelo blanco que había sido usado para vendar una pequeña herida consecuencia de una caída y que se había convertido en casi un amuleto para el

-eh… de nuevo recuerdo esto- dijo en su habitual tono infantil-algún día nos encontraremos otra vez- suspirando se dio media vuelta y camino hacia unas estanterías de donde extrajo unas carpetas que solo él o su padre podían abrir, en ella se encontraban los datos, retratos y notas de todas las criaturas que habían podido sacar desde el portal en el que trabajaba su padre, la primera criatura una especie de perro o lobo con capacidades de rastreo impresionantes, pero al parecer el tiempo que pueden permanecer en esta dimensión era muy escaso, -_que lastima-_pensó Iván-_si duraran lo suficiente tal vez…- _los siguientes eran unos peces que despedían una gran fuerza mágica, decían que eran espíritus que acompañaban a las sirenas, pero mas allá de su magia no eran de mucha utilidad, las siguientes eran unas formas humanoides pequeñas con alas que según las notas de los investigadores involucrados debieran ser hadas que debido a la maldad en los corazones que les rodeaban habían mutado en seres de oscuridad, las siguientes paginas estaban en blanco pues los investigadores no habían sido capaces de invocar mas criaturas.

-ninguno sirve- se dijo-si no pueden mantenerse en esta dimensión entonces como me podrían ayudar a encontrarlo…-

-Iván- llamo una voz a sus espaldas- que haces con los informes?-

-padre- dijo Iván dirigiendo su mirada hacia el- ninguno sirve-

-a que te refieres?- pregunto genuinamente sorprendido el cabecilla Braginski

-si no pueden durar o no son fuertes cual es su utilidad- respondió serio el de ojos violeta

-ya entiendo-dijo al tiempo que se acercaba a su hijo-pero no te debes preocupar, hay alguien que podrá darle al portal la fuerza y estabilidad para que podamos invocar las criaturas que queramos por el tiempo que queramos-

-y porque no lo ha hecho aun?-

-porque aun no tiene el estimulo necesario pero tranquilo, con el tiempo lograremos que lo haga- dijo con una sonrisa malévola en sus labios al tiempo que abandonaba la habitación para encontrarse con su sequito en el pasillo- han esparcido el rumor?- fue la simple pregunta

-si señor- respondió uno de sus guardias

-perfecto- y sin más echo a andar mientras pensaba "_esto se pondrá divertido, al fin te hare salir de tu escondrijo pequeña rata_"

…

y… como ha estado?, ya sé que me tarde como millones de años en actualizar pero la verdad es que no tenía pensado hasta este punto así que se me hiso un poco difícil seguir armando la historia pero gracias a un juego online RPG llamado aura kingdom me vino el ataque de inspiración XD

Bueno si no es demasiado pedir ¿review?


	12. Chapter 12

Tenían planeado salir a medio día, el viaje hasta el bosque era de una semana, sabían que sería largo y agotador, más aun por la falta de caballos pero el tiempo se les agotaba

-Bien, todo está listo-aru – dijo Yao que se había ofrecido a empacar los suministros

-entonces en marcha!- grito Gilbert mientras avanzaba seguido de cerca por los demás no avanzaron mucho ya que notaron movimiento entre los arboles a la entrada del bosque, lo que provoco que todos subieran la guardia

-prepárense - dijo Gilbert en voz baja mientras desenvainaba la Gladius inferno, acto que todos imitaron con sus respectivas armas- no sabemos quién o qué pueda ser, esperen cualquier cosa- después de un momento el movimiento y el ruido cesaron a la vez que se escuchaba una voz

-estas segura que es por aquí?- era una voz suave casi inaudible pero gracias al tenso silencio que embargaba a los presentes se pudo apreciar claramente

-por supuesto que sí, puedo sentirlos cerca- dijo una voz serena y plana

-Lilian?!- gritaron las hadas que apresuradas se acercaron a los arbustos cercanos llamando a su compañera

-em… chicas, ¿Quién es Lilian?- pregunto Arthur después de superar la sorpresa

-es nuestra compañera- dijo tímida kin

-supongo que no abran olvidado que la profecía habla de cuatro elegidos y ustedes son tres- dijo Emi sin darle importancia al asunto

-por supuesto que no- dijo Alfred mirando hacia otro lado justo en el momento en que una persona salía del bosque con una pequeña luz lila en su cabeza

-te dije que aquí estaban- dijo Lilian sin ningún sentimiento en su voz-hey chicas les presento a… ¿cómo te llamabas?-

-soy Matthew…- respondió mirando al hada con cansancio como si estuviera acostumbrado a la pregunta, el joven llevaba el cabello rizado hasta los hombros y ropas elegantes sus ojos color violeta se posaron luego en las personas enfrente suyo que le miraban con curiosidad - un placer conocerlos a todos- dijo formalmente mientras daba una ligera reverencia

-hey! No tienes que ser tan formal aru- dijo el chino mientras se acercaba – soy Yao, el chico pelinegro de ahí es mi primo Kiku, por allá están Francis, Alfred, Gilbert y mi hermanito Arthur-

-y esas dé por allí son mis amigas Emil, Kin y aglee- termino las presentaciones Lilian

-llegas justo a tiempo mocoso el grandioso ore-sama iba a guiarlos con sus nuevos maestros justo ahora kesesese- rio el oji-rojo –vámonos, no queremos más sorpresas- todos estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a caminar por el sendero que los llevaría al antiguo bosque, habían pasado tanto tiempo preparándose para este momento que decidiría si eran dignos o no de aprender de los mejores, y por el bien de toda la humanidad y el mundo mágico debían serlo, si por algún motivo llegasen a fallar todo el sufrimiento todo el dolor y los sacrificios hechos serían en vano estos eran los pensamientos que invadían la mente de Arthur mientras inconscientemente empuñaba sus manos y mordía su labio inferior en un vano intento por contener todos los sentimientos que le embargaban en ese momento pero no conto con que cierto rubio de ojos azules había estado observándolo desde hace mucho, quizás mucho antes que el mismo se diera cuenta

-hey Artie…- llamo casi en un susurro Alfred, por alguna razón no quería que los demás vieran a su compañero así, como si fuera algo que solo él tenía el derecho de ver- estas bien?…si algo pasa puedes decírmelo-por su lado Arthur estaba sorprendido, nunca había escuchado ese tono de voz tan serio pero suave y consternado de parte de su amigo, quizás fuera por esa razón o talvez fuese algo más lo que hiso que no dudara en contarle

-es solo que… eh estado pensando ¿Qué pasara si fallamos? ¿Si yo fallo esta prueba? Todos han depositado en mí sus esperanzas pero… no sé si pueda hacer esto- con cada palabra que dejaba sus labios sentía sus manos temblar cada vez más violentamente dejando ver su inseguridad y miedo-que pasara con todas las personas que dieron su vida y las que aun después de sufrir tanto por mi causa aún creen si yo no…-

-es suficiente- fue casi un susurro pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que solo Arthur pudiese oírlo, entendía que estaba asustado pero no dejaría que perdiera las esperanzas, era su deber como héroe pero más importante como familia - eres grandioso, eres fuerte y listo, sé que lograras hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas y si en algún momento toda esa carga se vuelve demasiado entonces la cargaremos juntos- entonces en un momento de valentía el ojiazul tomo la mano contraria en un agarre firme y cálido, sonrió, quería que todo aquello que no decía en palabras fuera le fuera transmitido a esa persona tan especial con aquellos simples gestos que llevaban consigo tantos sentimientos, anhelos y esperanzas

-Al… gracias- dijo el rubio más pequeño correspondiendo a la sonrisa contraria y estrechando aun mas sus manos haciendo que el sentimiento de mariposas en su estómago aumentara y sus mejillas se tornaran de un ligero color carmín , de vez en cuando se lanzaban miradas furtivas y cuando sus ojos se encontraban rápidamente apartaban la mirada sonrojados pero en ningún momento sus manos se soltaron y jamás lo harían pues aquel sentimiento que llenaba sus pechos ni la distancia ni el tiempo lo podría eliminar, el resto del camino fue en silencio con ambos enamorados disfrutando de la compañía del otro, tan inmersos estaban el uno en el otro que no notaron dos pares de pequeños ojos observándoles, unos con cariño y otros con entendimiento

* * *

><p>La celda era totalmente de piedra con altas e imponentes paredes y su única conexión con el exterior era una minúscula ventana que parecía tan inalcanzable que Roderich había empezado a sospechar estaba ahí como una burla hacia aquellos con la infortuna de caer presos en manos de Braginski, su respiración era superficial y lenta pues esta simple acción enviaba oleadas de dolor por todo su cuerpo, no necesitaba mirarse para saber en qué condiciones estaba, su rostro y torso mostraban los signos de las violentas golpizas diarias que recibía, sus brazos y piernas estaban rotos y torcidos pero sin dudar su espalda había sacado la peor parte, los constantes azotes la habían desollado poco a poco y las infecciones no se habían hecho esperar, ahora lucia amoratada en los lugares donde aún quedaba piel y sangrante.<p>

Era en esos momentos en donde tomaba plena conciencia de su situación y de que probablemente nadie fuese en su ayuda que sus miedos surgían con mayor fuerza que en toda su vida, estaba solo, no volvería a entrenar con Gilbert ni a tocar su preciado piano mientras oía la suave voz de Elizabeta, no volvería a disfrutar del té de la tarde en la mansión Jones junto a sus amigos y familia o ver como los niños que había educado y entrenado se convertían en hombres…

Miles de preguntas invadían su mente en estos momentos en donde su soledad le abrumaba y sus miedos le susurraban sobre un futuro incierto ¿Cómo estarían ahora? ¿Le creían muerto? ¿Cómo habría tomado Gil la noticia?...

El sonido de las puertas de su celda siendo abiertas le alerto, ya sabía quién era y también a que venía pero estaba tan cansado y adolorido que ya no podía moverse; Ludwig entro en la habitación a paso lento sus ojos cansados solo dirigían su mirar al suelo y su cuerpo temblaba casi imperceptiblemente como si esto también fuera tortuoso para él, hoy no traía consigo el típico látigo sino una caja mediana de color negro con el símbolo de la dama de hierro en la tapa, instrumentos de tortura… su corazón dio un vuelco doloroso en su pecho, nunca antes los habían utilizado en él, esto lo aterraba, quiso retroceder pero su cuerpo no respondió, vio al otro acercarse y cerro sus ojos, sabía que sería horrible y no quería verlo, escucho atentamente los pasos vacilantes que cada vez eran más cercanos hasta que supuso estaba frente a él, le escucho inclinarse y dejar la caja a un lado, tantos escenarios pasaron por su mente en ese momento que cuando sintió unas manos ajenas quitar los harapos que le cubrían el cuerpo de inmediato se tensó y con toda la poca fuerza que le quedaba intento alejar a su atacante pero este solo tomo sin mucho esfuerzo sus manos en las suyas y susurro- quédate quieto- si antes había estado aterrado ahora estaba histérico , trato de forcejear y de alejarse pero al darse cuenta de que no funcionaría trato por otro medio rogar pero todo lo que salió de sus labios fue un lastimero

-por favor… no…- de sus ojos comenzaron a caer traicioneras lágrimas de amargura mientras su cuerpo se estremecía y temblaba contra su voluntad, patético en verdad pensó pero que más daba si todo terminaría de esa forma…

-no voy a hacerte nada, solo vine a atender tus heridas- dijo en un tono suave pero firme calmando lo suficiente a Roderich para que lentamente abriera sus ojos y le mirara notando el nerviosismo y preocupación en su rostro, si lo pensaba bien era bastante obvio que se sintiera de ese modo ya que en vez de estarle torturando le estaba ayudando- y también…- le vio dudar y sus sospechas regresaron de inmediato pero se mantuvo en silencio

-escucha- dijo finalmente el rubio mientras clavaba su mirada en la propia con decisión brillando en sus ojos- mañana promulgaran la noticia de que estas vivo y siendo cautivo en este lugar junto con la fecha de tu ejecución por cargos de traición al país que Braginski se las arregló para que te dieran, están esperando que tus amigos vengan a rescatarte y planean capturar al mago en ese momento de confusión - Roderich sabía que moriría en ese lugar pero nunca pensó que sus muerte fuera a ser publica y menos que lo usaran para perjudicar a las personas que quería, eso lo altero, su acompañante debió notar el shock que produjeron sus palabras pues guardo silencio hasta que el castaño se hubiese recuperado para continuar - me las arregle para contactar con un grupo rebelde en la ciudad, dijeron que te ayudarían a escapar y te ocultarían el tiempo necesario-

Eso lo relajo visiblemente hasta que noto algo- ¿que pasara contigo? Cuando el bastardo ese sepa que me ayudaste te matara- dijo con esfuerzo

-no puedo irme, aunque huyera contigo de todas maneras me encontrarían- sus ojos lucían tristes mientras hablaba

- ¿porque dices eso?- no iba a dejarle atrás cuando él estaba arriesgando su vida para sacarlo de este infierno, como era que este… ¿hombre? No, ahora que le veía bien era apenas un niño, talvez de la edad de Alfred, ¿cómo es que un joven como el que era capaz de sentir compasión término con un maldito como lo era Yerik Braginski?

-soy un esclavo- respondió el de ojos azules pero al ver la mirada confundida y sorprendida del contrario desvió su mirada y comenzó a contar una historia llena de desesperación, su historia

-cuando era un niño pequeño yo y mi hermano mayor fuimos capturados por una banda de comercio de esclavos mientras jugábamos en un prado en nuestra ciudad natal, no teníamos padres ni le importábamos a nadie, así que nadie se preocupó; como sea, estuvimos encerrados en uno de los carruajes hasta que llegamos a un lugar donde nos metieron en un cuarto donde viviríamos las siguientes dos semanas, mi hermano fue vendido primero y…yo un par de días después, para mi mala suerte quien me compro fue el cabeza de familia Yerik Braginski, él se aseguró de que jamás escapara poniendo en mi un hechizo de rastreo y la promesa de que mataría a cualquiera que hubiese tenido contacto conmigo si lo hacía- termino con un rostro estoico y serio como si no le afectara en lo más mínimo pero sus ojos lucían ligeramente aguados y distantes como si miraran dentro de lejanas y dolorosas memorias

-¿porque me cuentas esto?- fue lo único que salió de la boca de un muy sorprendido austriaco

-no lo sé… talvez porque no quiero morir como un infeliz que solo causo daño toda su vida… o quizás solo quiero que alguien pueda contarle a mi hermano quien fui en verdad después de que ya no esté- termino con el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios mientras las lágrimas asomaban más notorias que antes

-¿c-cuál es el nombre de tu hermano?-

-Gilbert…-

* * *

><p>Bueeeeeno; hi chicos y chicas.<p>

Sé que ha sido muuuuucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualice (cerca de un año 'ups') pero ¡aquí esta! Sé que no es largo pero ya estamos llegando a uno de los 'quiebres' de la historia, espero que le haya gustado y si les gusto ¿review? Si tienen sugerencias o críticas constructivas adelante, siéntanse en confianza de decirlas : ) gracias a todos los que aun leen esto a pesar de las constantes demoras

¡Hasta el próximo cap! Bye


End file.
